The Forces that Break and Bind
by evenstar710
Summary: Edward is a Special Forces soldier sent on a rescue mission. Who would have thought that it would bring him face to face with his past. Now, lives are on the line and danger is everywhere, but even that doesn't stop love.
1. What I Live For

_**So this is my first trip into AH. It's also my first M-rating. There will be violence, language, and later on some sex. This first section is very short, but it's just a prologue to set the stage. Chapter one will take place 12 years earlier, but will catch up fairly quickly. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these character. SM does.**_

Prologue - What I Live For

So, here I am; belly down in the mud and muck that made up the floor of the Congo. Odds were some huge ass fucking snake was around and the mosquitoes were buzzing around me. I noticed some kind of colorful beetle crawl across my arm and scurry away.

My rifle was beside me but it would be saved for later. Tucked against my arm was my trusty k-bar. That would be my weapon of choice to start. We wanted to go in unknown for as long as possible.

Two weeks ago, two American aid workers went missing from a station about 80 kilometers from were we currently were. No one seemed to be able to figure out there exact names or any other relevant information. All we knew was that it was two females, one blonde and one brunette, approximately 25-30 years old. Intel had led us here, the most likely location that the woman were being held.

The men that held them were unpredictable at best. They weren't terrorists or soldiers. The were mercenaries hired by the hierarchy of the cocaine food chain. These girls either saw something or heard something to brings these guys on top of them. My question was why they were still even alive. Usually these guys just killed whoever witnessed something, so what was the game plan?

It didn't really matter right now. My job was to get the women out and make it to the rendezvous point about 65 kilometers west of here. A long trek, sure, but the closest safe landing point for the chopper. I just hoped that we weren't picking up two whining little pains in my ass. It would be much easier if they could move themselves without a shit load of drama.

Finally, it grew dark and the ran began to fall. I heard Emmett whisper in my ear over the com device. "Gecko to Humphrey and Vanquish; time to move in."

Then I heard Jasper. "Humphrey moving in."

That just left me. "Vanquish moving in," I said. As I belly crawled closer to the enemy camp, I let calm seep into my body. I turned off my emotions as I moved into position behind one of the perimeter guards. He was dead before he even knew I was there.

I felt nothing for him.

I was death.

I was a Green Beret.

My name was Captain Edward Cullen and taking down bad guys was what I lived for.

_**Are you intrigued? I hope so. Please review and let me know what you would like to see. I haven't flushed out all the details yet, so there is plenty of room for your input.**_


	2. The Force that Breaks

Chapter 1 - The Force that Breaks

12 years earlier

BPOV

BUZZZZZZZ!!!! BUZZZZZZ!!!!!

I slammed my hand down on the bedside table, effectively killing the noise emanating from the alarm clock. I also managed to send a few books crashing to the floor the process.

I peered over the edge of the bed at the books there and flopped back on to my pillows with a sigh. It was Friday, and while I didn't have school, my best friend Edward was graduating today. The ceremony was at 3, so why did I set my alarm for 9 again?

I tossed the blankets up over my head and was just drifting back to sleep, when 180lbs over teenage male came barreling through my door and landed right on top of me.

"Wake up, Bella!" Edward yelled, just about breaking the sound barrier with his volume.

"Get the hell off my you big oaf." I pushed at him, but it was pretty much useless unless he wanted to move.

"Ooo…Bella's bringing out the bad words. I'd better watch it," he said as he stood back up and flipped the blankets down.

"Damn," he said while looking at me. "When am I gonna catch you sleeping naked, or at least in your underwear."

I glanced down at my blue and green fish pajamas. Yeah, they were dorky, but very comfortable. "If you're lucky, never. You'd probably go blind."

Edward just closed his eyes and shook his head with a frown. He'd given up arguing with me on this point a long time ago. "I'm going to shower," I said. I picked up my bag of toiletries and my clothes and walked into the bathroom down the hall.

As the water heated, I stripped down and looked at myself in the full length mirror. As usual, I hated what I saw.

I was excessive pale and very skinny. In fact, I was fairly certain my body was the same at 16 as it had been at 12, no chest, very narrow hips, and chicken legs. I didn't like change so my hair had pretty been the same cut since then to. It was cut into a chin length bob that really didn't suit my face shape, but I knew how to handle it. I'd been thinking of growing out for a while now, I just never did it.

I looked up at my face. At my boring brown eyes that were usually behind my glasses, and my lips that seemed too big for my face. At least my skin was perfectly clear, then again I seemed to have missed a few other parts of puberty, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by that.

I got into the shower and my thoughts drifted to Edward. Me and him had been friends since I first moved to Forks after my mother died. That had been almost 6 years ago. I had been in 6th grade and Edward had been in 7th. We became friends when I had tripped in the hall and broke my arm when I fell on it.

I had started crying and most of the other students just stood there and stared at me. Either they hadn't cared or just didn't know what to do.

I remember sitting there in pain hoping that a teacher would come along and help me, when this bronze-haired boy came up to me. He was a beautiful kid and the beautiful ones were always mean to me, so at first I tried to shy away expected him to do or say something cruel and hurtful. So it had shocked me, when instead of picking on me, he gently picked me up and carried me to the nurse's office. He waited with me while I waited for my dad to pick me up and take me to the hospital. We were friends from there on out. To this day the scar on my arm from that day, was one I looked on fondly. I had broken my arm badly enough to need surgery and the white line ran down my forearm. But I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I then remembered the first time he asked me out. It was for homecoming his sophomore year, I had been a freshman. I said no. Ever since then it became almost like a ritual for him to try again every few months. I always say no.

It seems stupid, I know. I mean he's Edward Cullen, he gorgeous, he's smart, he's sweet, and everything else; but that's exactly why I keep says no. Edward Cullen is everything that Bella Swan isn't.

So I'll keep saying no, just as I'll keep loving him without ever telling him.

EPOV

I paced around Bella's room as I waited for her to finish up in the shower. I needed to talk to her and there wasn't much time. I heard the door open and I threw on a quick happy face.

"So, why are you here so early," she asked. "Graduation isn't until 3."

"I wanted to go to the meadow today. It's an important day and I think we should go there."

Bella pursed her lips and nodded. "Let me put on my shoes and we can go."

She threw on a pair of sneakers and followed me out to my car. I opened the door for her and helped her in so she wouldn't fall on her butt, or hit her head, or something else along those lines.

Once she was safely in, I walked around and got into the driver's seat. I put my seatbelt on and started the engine in the same movement. Then I put the car in gear and sped off down the road.

The ride was silent and I occasionally stole glances at Bella. I loved her, always had, always will. With her I didn't need to put up a front, I could always be myself and never be judged for it. If I needed her she was always there. And whenever I touched her it felt like electricity.

I wasn't bringing her to the meadow for sentimental purposes. I needed to talk to her. She kept pushing me away and there was only so much punishment that I could take. Either she loved me, or she didn't. If she truly didn't love me, then tonight, I was walking away.

I pulled up to the side of the dirt road and got out. My parents owned this property and I had built a small shed about ¼ mile off the road to store my four wheeler. Without it, I would have to walk about five miles to reach the meadow.

Bella came up to my side and I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't trip and fall. It only took up about ten minutes to reach the shed. Bella let go of my hand and stood off to the side while I unlocked the door. I led the ATV out and went back in to grab the helmets and handed one to Bella.

I jumped on the kick start and the motor roared to life. As I strapped on my helmet, I felt Bella climb onto the back and wrap her arms around me. I took a moment to savor the feel of her arms around me before I closed my fingers around the throttle and took of through the woods.

When I came to the edge of the meadow a short while later, she hopped off while I killed the engine. She set her helmet on the seat and walked towards the meadow. I took off my own and just watched her for a moment. To society she may not be beautiful, but I didn't need that. There in the sunlight, her soul shined through and that was beautiful enough for me.

I finally got off the ATV when Bella cast me a funny look. I walked past her to the dead center of the meadow and looked back at her. "Bella, I need to talk to you."

She scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at me. "What's wrong, Edward?"

I pursed my lips and started the conversation the same way I always had. However, regardless of what she said, this one wasn't going to end the same. "Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?"

She sighed and her eyes drifted shut. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't. Edward, how many times are we going to go through this? I can't be your girlfriend."

Less than she thought, that was for sure. "Do you love me, Bella?"

"Of course I do, you know that."

I walked forward and took her face in my hands, forcing her to look me in the eye. "No, do you _love_ me?"

She started to close her eyes again, but I stopped her. "Look at me when you answer this time."

She looked at me and I saw tears shimmer in the depths of her eyes. Finally, I very shaky word came out of her mouth.

"No."

I leaned my forehead against hers and felt my own tears leak out. "This is the last time I will have asked you, Bella. I'm leaving."

She stepped back and frowned at me. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

I looked off to the side and bit down on my lip. This was going to piss her off. "I joining the army. I leave for Seattle in two hours and then I ship out for basic training tomorrow."

Tears started to stream down her face. "You're just going to leave me here?"

"What the fuck do you want me to do," I yelled. "Over and over again, I put my heart on the line and you just keep on crushing it! I can't keep doing this, Bella! I hurts too damn much!"

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but I cut her off. "Save it, whatever it is I don't want to hear it."

She put her hand over her mouth and I noticed the sobs started to shake her little body. My anger vanished and I pulled her into my arms. "I love you, Bella. I truly deeply do. No one will ever compare to you."

"I…I…lo…"

"Don't Bella. Even if you do say it now, I can't trust that it's not just someway to keep me here. I can't just have your friendship anymore. It's become all or nothing. I'm sorry."

I released her and started to walk away. "Take the four-wheeler back, I'll walk," I said without turning around.

As I entered the woods, I thought I heard her calling my name, but I just kept walking.

*The next day*

'Flight 734 to Charleston, now boarding at gate A-14'

I heard my flight being called and got in line to get on the plane, with the rest of the recruits. There were about 14 of us leaving out of Seattle. As I stood there, I took out the picture of me and Bella that was in my front pocket.

We had taken at the EMP last month. The oddly shaped building was in the background and Bella's smile was breathtaking. I already missed her.

"She's a cutie, your girlfriend?"

I spun to look at the massive guy leaning over my shoulder. He was huge, about 6'4" and easily 240lbs of solid muscle. He would have been intimidating if it weren't for the deep dimples and shit eating grin on his face.

"No," I answered. "I ain't that lucky."

"Well, buck up pal. We ain't got no girls either. Which is why we're getting on this plane to Fort Jack-off, instead of being at home in bed with some soft body to cuddle with."

I raised my brow in question. "We?"

"Emmett McCarty at your service. This dip shit over hear is my buddy Jasper Whitlock."

I looked over at the Jasper as I shook him hand. He was almost as tall as Emmett but far thinner. His height made him look lanky, but his handshake spoke of obvious strength.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you both. Glad to know someone going into this with me."

"Well, Eddie-boy," Emmett said. "You're stuck with us now."

I laughed lightly with them as I followed them up to the attendant taking our ticket. Just as I was about to enter the crossway, I looked back at the nearly empty gate.

"Goodbye, Bella." I whispered and turned to walk on to the plane.


	3. That's an Order

_**I don't own these characters!**_

Chapter 2 - That's an Order

1 month prior to the rescue; 12 years and 3 months after the meadow

New Orleans, LA - Hale Pharmaceuticals (or so it says)

Monday, 8:18am CT

BPOV

My heels clicked on the tile as I crossed the posh lobby of Hale Pharmaceuticals. To anyone who looked at me, they would see a successful business woman in a sleek navy blue suit, complete with a fitted blazer, pencil skirt, white silk blouse and matching white heels and purse. What they didn't see was the .38 special in my purse, the throwing knives strapped to my thigh, or the tracking device implanted behind my left ear. Granted the last one was only turned on during missions.

I walked up to the reception desk and smiled at Gianna. The pretty green-eyed brunette looked like a regular secretary, but her job was to make sure that no one without proper clearance got into the elevator behind her.

"Hey Gianna," I said. "They haven't started without me, have they?"

"No you still have about 10 minutes."

"Thanks, have a good one."

"You too, Bella."

I walked past the desk to the elevator and pushed the button. The door opened to reveal a rather stoic appearing Felix sitting in a chair in the corner of the elevator.

"Still stuck with the shit work, huh Felix," I said sympathetically.

He glanced up at me a smiled slightly. "It's not my fault I took a bullet to the shoulder. At least being stuck at a desk lets me talk to people for more than two minutes at a time."

"When are they gonna clear you for active duty?"

"Doc says about 5 more weeks."

The elevator dinged and the door opened. "Well, here's to hoping that someone tries to break in through the elevator and you get a bit of action."

That got the intended result and Felix laughed out loud. "Thanks Bella, I appreciate the thought."

The door shut and I turned around.

Gone was the classy materialistic office upstairs. Now it was all buzzing electronics and sleek technology. This wasn't some branch of a drug company. This was the USTSC; The United States Top Secret Coalition.

We weren't soldiers. If the government was ever questioned about us they would deny our existence. We worked outside of the law and got the job done. We had more training than anyone outside of special ops, but never looked or acted the part. We were the government's dirty little secret but one that was depended on to keep this country safe.

When the sanctioned government sponsored soldiers couldn't move due to red tape, we were called in. If caught, we were on our own. The great old U.S. of A. couldn't come in after us without alerting the public to our existence.

I had been recruited by the USTSC right after college. My 4.0 in military history and politics; along with my placement on the women's kick boxing team, had sent up the red flag with my name on it. After nearly two years of training, my system status was activated. Now, five years later, I was one of the USTSC's best agents. I was rather proud of that fact. Gone was the weak, insecure girl I was at 16. Now, I was a strong, confident, 29 year old woman.

They only reason I had even studied those things in college was because I wanted to know more about what Edward was doing. I still hadn't seen or heard from him in nearly 12 years, but he was never far from my mind.

I had been so fucking stupid then. How could I let him just walk away like that? The reasons seemed so damn stupid now. Because I didn't think I was pretty enough, because I thought he was too good for me, because I didn't want to get in his way, jeeze!

If I could go back, I would have kissed him with everything I had and told him that I loved him too. I ran my hand over the arms of my blazer, right above the thin white scar that always connected me to him.

I had tried dating over the years, even had a few boyfriends, but they never lasted. None of them had Edward's bronze hair, or his green eyes, or his beautiful laugh. None of them sent electricity buzzing through my veins with just a simple touch. None of them were Edward Cullen.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face. I blinked to see Rosalie Hale standing in front of me. "Come on," she said. "We have a meeting to attend. We'll talk about your little space out later at the gym."

I smiled and nodded like an idiot, but followed her to the war room none the less.

Rosalie Hale, now she was the ultimate winner in the game of making people eat their words. When it was first announced that she was coming here, people were skeptical to say the least. Rose's father, Marcus Hale, was well known for his huge pharmaceutical company, as well as being one of the men who contributed to our little organization and provided us with our cover. A lot of people speculated that Marcus had paid her way in.

When she first walked through the door, even more people turned to that way of thinking. Here was this tall, leggy, blue-eyed blonde, who looked like she just stepped off the lasted issue of Maxim. But I saw something in her that I saw in myself, raw determination. It didn't take long for Rose to prove herself as more than competent, and I was glad to have her as my best friend and partner. Together, we made the assholes of our past eat their words. Even if we couldn't say exactly why we were so bad-ass.

We finally entered the war room and a quick glance around showed me that this was a mission briefing. Adrenaline flooded my veins as I took in the other occupants of the room that would make up my team.

First up was Mike Newton. With his pretty boy face, complete with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, along with his ladies man attitude, he seemed harmless enough. I knew better. He was our weapons and explosives expert, and the guy was good. As long as he could go five minutes without trying to look down my top, we would get along just fine.

Next was our medic, Eric Yorkie. He had been picked up out of Princeton Medical two years ago. This would only be his second mission, but he showed a lot of promise in going far.

Then there were two communications experts. One would go with us and one would stay here. Coming along for the ride was Alice Brandon. At only 4'10" she might not be great with the hand to hand combat, but Alice was a hell of a shot and mean as a snake if you rubbed her the wrong way. She had hung out with Rose and I enough times to give me a healthy dose of respect for the pint sized-pixie.

Working on this end was Seth Clearwater. He and his stepbrother Jake had entered about the same time. They were both Native American and quite attractive with their long black hair and russet skin tones. Seth was the shorter and quieter of the two. Both communications experts were very competent and I was confident in their skills.

Last but not least was the aforementioned, Jacob Black. He would be working navigation to make sure our asses were where they were supposed to be and we didn't get ourselves lost. Good thing, because my sense of direction left something to be desired.

That left me as the team leader with Rosalie as my second in command. I was confident that this team could handle whatever mission we were about to be sent on.

Rosalie sat down next to Seth and I took my seat at the end of the table across for the director of the USTSC, Caius Demarco. Caius was not the man you wanted to piss off, but if you did your job and didn't fuck it up, he would stand by you to the end. That's not to say he would bust your ass every time you made an error, but he didn't tolerate stupid mistakes. Or ones that could cost a life. All in all, I had a great deal of respect for the man and I was fairly certain that that respect flowed both ways.

With everyone settled, Caius began to speak. "In case any of you were dumb enough not to be able to figure this one out on your own, you are all going on a mission. Well, most of you, Seth will be staying on a mission."

Quiets chuckles were heard with the director's dry humor. "Now for the briefing, pay attention as I don't want anyone getting dead."

The room instantly silenced and all attention turned to the man at the front of the room. Caius dimmed the lights and picked up the control for the projector. Pushing the button for the first slide, he brought up a picture of two of our most sought after targets. I felt a fresh wave of adrenaline wash through me.

"As most of you know, this is Jane and Alec Angelis. These two have been running a Blood Diamond business for the better part of the last decade. Don't be fooled by their youth. Even at just 24, they are dangerous. These twins grew up in the business and took over at only 15 years old when there father was killed. They employ plenty of mercenaries and aren't afraid to use them."

Caius took a sip from his coffee before continuing. "We have information that may lead us to their location. Intel puts them in the Congo in two weeks time. This is a kill mission people, we don't have enough on them to make it through all the bureaucratic bullshit, so it's on us. Find and confirm their location, and them take them out. Take out the mercenaries if you wish, but watch out for collateral damage. Most of the people with them will be slaves, they are innocent. So, watch who you kill and watch each others back. I leave you with Miss Swan and Miss Hale to work out the details. You leave one week from today."

I rose up from my seat and met the director at the door. "Thank you, Sir. Trusting me with this mission means a lot to me."

Caius smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It has nothing to do with what it would mean to you, Miss Swan. It has to do with the fact that you have proven to be a good agent time and again. I know you can handle it."

I was about to thank him again but decided better of it.

I turned back to the room and six pairs of eyes were looking at me and waiting. "All right people," I said. "We ship out in a week. Let's plan this shit out."

USTMC gym locker room

Monday, 7:32pm CT

"So are you going to tell me what it was you were thinking so hard about this morning. I called your name like five times before I started waving around in front of your face."

I looked over at Rosalie and cursed whatever deity it was that allowed her to remember that.

I tossed my hair tie into my locker and plopped down on the bench. "Can't we talk about this later, Rose. I just want to shower and go home."

Alice came up and sat down next to me. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I looked over at Alice and give her a tight smile. "Nothing's wrong," I said. I looked back up at Rose who was leaning against the locker with a look that said bullshit in about 14 different languages. "I was thinking about Edward."

Rosalie's stood straight up from her position and to my shock, started yelling at me. "For fucking sake Bella! You work at a secret government organization! Get on a damn computer and look his ass up!"

I looked from Rose to Alice and she had an expression that clearly said she agreed with her. "I think you need to do something," she said.

I jumped to my feet and walked halfway to the showers before I turned around. "I will not go snooping around in Edward's life. It's been 12 years. I'm sure he's long forgotten the mousy little girl from high school and is now married with 2.3 kids, a house, a dog, and a goddamn picket fence."

I turned back around, took three more steps, and spun back. "We have a mission to do. From here on out there will be no mention of Edward Cullen. I need to focus and so do you. That's an order."

I stormed off to the shower, leaving Alice and Rose staring after me with shocked faces.

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to SparklingTwilight for editing and for dealing with my idea rampage that probably only made limited sense. Hehe. So, anyways, if you enjoyed it please send me some love. If you didn't feel free to review, but please don't make me cry.**_


	4. Blood on My Hands

_Warning! The end of this chapter is violent. You have been warned, so please don't attack me._

_To better understand this chapter, I'm going to give a quick lesson in time zones. GMT stands for Greenwich Mean Time. The guys who came up with time zones lived in Greenwich, England, so the put they line right through there, making Greenwich GMT0. As you come away from that line going west it counts down; -1, -2 and so on. As you go east it's the opposite; +1, +2 and so on. If you don't understand, ask me in the review and I'll explain it better._

**Chapter 3 - Blood on My Hands**

**2 weeks before rescue**

**Republic of the Congo**

**5:43PM GMT+1**

**BPOV**

"**Bella, I think we got something."**

**I looked up from my notes as Mike came into the tent. **

**So far, we had been in this fucking hot box of a country for a week. At first, I had admired the beauty all around, but now, I was just hot. I hope to whoever the hell was up there that Mike had something so we could do our job and go home.**

"**What you got for me?" I asked.**

"**One of the locals that was brought in was saying something about a camp about 6-7 kilometers from here, said they had guns, and lots of them."**

**I chewed on my lower lip in thought. There were several possibilities for groups with guns, but this was the first lead we'd had since arriving.**

**Since we didn't have a definitive location, we decided to pose as aid workers and play it by ear. Sooner or later, someone would come in who saw something. Everyone knows that sometimes gossip is the best source of leads. I had been hoping for more information coming from it, but I guess we would just have to go get the rest of the information ourselves.**

"**Alright, Mike. Spread the word, we go in for recon. The goal is, get in, get what we need, and get out. We'll plan out any attack, if necessary, in the morning when we know the layout and what we are up against. We move out at midnight when the rest of the camp is asleep," I said.**

**Mike nodded and headed back out of the tent to tell the rest of the team. About 10 minutes later, Rosalie came in and sat down on her cot to face me.**

"**I got the message," she said. "Eric and Alice are going to catch a few hours of sleep while Jacob and Mike start the prep work and maintain our cover. They'll switch out at about 9. What about you, do you want to sleep first or second?"**

**I thought about it for a second. "I'll take first. I want to oversee the final preps."**

"**Okay, sounds good," Rose replied. She stood up and walked out of the tent, dropping the flap on her way out. With the flap down, no one would come into the tent aside from Rose. She would come back in later after I was asleep. **

**I stripped down into my tank top and boy shorts and stretch out on my cot, pulling the thin sheet over me and the mosquito netting closed. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my ipod and slipped the ear buds in my ear. After setting Debussy on repeat, I closed my eyes and let myself be washed away into dreams of bronze hair and green eyes.**

**8:51 PM GMT+1**

**I woke up to Rosalie's gentle shaking. Without a word, I got up while she walked over to her cot and laid down. In the time it took me to pull on my jeans and re-braid my hair, Rose was snoring softly.**

**I walked to the next tent over and went inside. This was Alice's tent, and it was were we had been storing all of our gear. The boys all shared the tent on the other side of hers. Alice was seated on her cot with an array of communications equipment in front of her and Eric was at the table in the corner with his back towards me. Mike and Jacob stood off to the side, obviously waiting to report to me before hitting the sack. Prep work was one of those things that I liked reported to me first hand and not through Rose. Not that I didn't trust her to keep all the details straight, I was just anal retentive with this step of the process.**

"**How's everything coming along," I said to neither one in particular. **

**Mike spoke up first. "All weapons are good to go. Everything is loaded and separated so all we have to do is pick up our pile and go."**

"**Thanks Mike," I said. "Go get some sleep." He left without another word.**

**I turned to look at Jake. "The terrain here is fairly flat," he began. "We'll be able to pass pretty much straight through, with the exception of one small inlet that we'll have to go around. Should take us about 2 hours to get there, 3 at most."**

"**Sounds good," I said. "Why don't you get some rest and I'll see you in a few hours."**

**Jake smiled down at me. "Don't worry to much about this kid. I know you. Within 48 hours we'll be home enjoying a few shots down at the Ole Absinthe House."**

**I couldn't help but smile at Jake's easy going attitude. "Thanks man, I needed that." He left after that and I turned to face Alice.**

**The little pixie looked up at me and gave me the smile that never failed to light up a room no matter where we were or what we were heading into. "I'm just checking over the com equipment," she said without any prompting from me. "And Silent Eric over there is packing up the med stuff."**

**I looked over at Eric who had yet to say a word. Then again, I think I'd only heard him speak about a dozen words in the 2 years that I've known him. "Everything good over there?" I asked.**

**He responded by flashing me a thumbs up over his left shoulder. Some would take offense to his silent answer, but I didn't. He was like that with everyone, and as long as he followed orders and did his job, we would get along just fine.**

**I told them I would be back later and made my way back to my tent to get my gear together. **

**I had a good team for this mission. We were well organized and prepared. So why was there this nagging feeling in the back of my mind?**

**11:43PM GMT+1**

**I came to my tent after awakening Mike and Jake, and getting reports from Alice and Eric. Everything was a go and they we now suiting up.**

**I woke Rose by shaking her foot. She sat up and blinked at me for a second. "It's time to suit up," I said.**

**Now fully awake, she swung her legs over the edge of the cot and stood up while pushing her blond hair out of her eyes.**

**I walked over to my side of the tent and began to change. I put on a pair of black heavy duty cargo pants and strapped my Kevlar vest on over my tank top. Over those went my black utility jacket and weapons belt. It was empty, but I would get my weapons over in Alice's tent. Last thing on the list were my combat boots.**

**I met Rose at the pseudo-door. She was dressed pretty much the same, but for the knit cap that hid her blonde hair. Mike would have one too. For the rest of us, the fact that we had dark hair did the job just fine. Lucky Jacob could get away without the face paint too.**

**Making sure no one was watching, we jogged over to Alice's tent and went in. Everyone else was suited up and beginning to load their weapons. I went over to my pile on the table. I slipped a 9mm Berretta into my thigh holster and my knife into the other side by my hip. I slung my sniper rifle over my shoulder and tucked extra magazines for both guns into the various pockets of my jacket. Then I turned to face my team.**

"**Okay everyone, listen up," I commanded. "This is the way it's going to work. Alice and Jacob, you will hang back about a kilometer and we'll maintain communication through the walkies. There is no reason for you two to be up close. Mike, you got the shit job. I need you to get as close as you can and see what these guys are packing. Me and Rose will take whatever high ground we can find and cover you. Eric, you stay behind me and Rose. Stay down unless we need you. Comments, concerns, complaints?"**

**Everybody shook there head. I took my walkie from Alice and clipped it to my belt, attaching the ear piece to my ear and the small microphone to my collar.**

**With everyone set, I gave the order. "Alright. Let's get this done and get everybody back here with all parts attached and intact. Move out."**

**Mike lifted the back of the tent and we all walked out. Into the jungle we went, moving like the ghosts we were trained to be.**

**2:26AM GMT+1**

"**I see you Mike. Everything looks good." I said quietly into the microphone.**

**Rose and I were belly down on a large rock overlooking the suspected camp. Down below, Mike was silently ghosting between the tents, peeking underneath the flaps for weapons. I followed him with my scope while Rose scanned the surrounding area.**

"**Something doesn't feel right," I said to Rose.**

"**I know. There are only three guards down there and that looks like a fairly large camp."**

"**What do you think? Abort?"**

"**That's what I'm thinking."**

**I continued to track Mike as I spoke to him. "Mike, this isn't right. Get out of there. Abort mission. Repeat, abort mission."**

**Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me that made my blood run cold as much as the barrel I felt pressed into the base of my skull.**

"**It's a little to late for that, my dear."**

**As I watched below, Mike was seized by two men and his weapons were stripped from him. I looked out the corner of my eye to Rose who was in the exact same predicament as me. How did we not hear this guy coming? Were was Eric? What about Jake and Alice?**

**The voice behind me spoke again as he removed the 9mm and knife from my holster. "Now, I want you to push your rifle over the edge of the rock and roll over very slowly. You too, honey." I assumed 'honey' to be Rose. I was sure if she didn't have a gun to the back of her head she would have something to say about that.**

**I did as I was told and turned on to my back. Above me stood the man with the chilling voice. He was fairly tall, with long brownish blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. Next to him with the gun trained on Rose, was another man. This one had very dark skin and long dreads.**

"**Sit up," the blonde one said. I did and he squatted down in front of me. What he said next effectively scared the living hell out of me. "You are much prettier than I imagined you to be Miss Swan."**

**I was sure my eyes opened so wide that he was trying to figure out how my eye balls didn't roll out. But the surprises kept coming. "And Miss Hale, our lovely little consolation prize for our trouble."**

**I couldn't help but ask at this point. "Who the fuck are you and how do you know our names."**

**He smiled a sadistic sort of smile at me. "How very rude of me not to introduce myself." Yeah, cause shoving a gun into someone's head is all kinds of polite. "My name is James and my friend with the gun on the little blonde heiress is Laurent. As for how I know your name, well, I was sent to collect you. My boss wants you. Before you ask, no, I will not tell you who he is or why he wants you. As for Miss Hale here, I'm sure daddy will pay handsomely to have her back."**

"**What about the rest of my team."**

"**Well, your snooping friend Mr. Newton is on his way up here now, and as for the other one… Riley, if you will."**

**James leaned to the side, the gun never wavering, to reveal Eric being held by who I assumed to be Riley. Eric's eyes locked on mine and the fear there was tangible. I watched in horror as Riley raised his knife and slashed Eric's vulnerable throat. I heard Rose's sharp gasp at the same time I heard a grotesque gurgle come from Eric. His hands made a futile reached up to stop the blood at the same time he fell to the ground. Seconds later he was dead, his wide eyes still locked with mine.**

**I couldn't look away from those eyes, until I heard footsteps approaching. Mike was being hauled my two men with a woman with flaming red hair walking behind with Mike's 9mm in her hand. Mike was shoved to the ground next to Eric and his face went white when he saw what had been done. We all knew what was coming, Mike was next.**

**My eyes seemed to automatically tune to his, but Mike shook his head. "Look away, Bella. Don't watch, this isn't your fault." Silent tears came out of his eyes and when I refuse to look away, he closed them.**

**The red head raised her gun and the muffled shot rang out. Again, I helplessly watched in horror as Mike's face disappeared in a shower of blood. He fell forward, effectively hiding what had once been his adorable baby face.**

**I couldn't even begin to form a thought as Rose and I were hauled to our feet, and our hands were tied together behind us. I could only hope that Jake and Alice were high tailing out of here. I couldn't stand the thought of them dieing too.**

**I then remembered the feeling I had back at the camp. I should have listened to my gut. Now, Mike and Eric were dead and there blood was on my hands.**

**Location Unknown**

**4 hours after failed mission**

**Unknown POV**

**I was just about to fix myself something to eat when the phone rang. I turned back to the living room and picked it up. Putting it to my ear, I heard the tell tale beep that told me I needed to secure my line. With a sigh, I hung up the phone and pushed the button to secure the line.**

**Less than a minute later, the phone rang again.**

"**Yes," I answered.**

"**Sir, we have a serious problem that you'll want to be here for."**

"**I'm retired for a reason."**

"**General, sir. We have a dead USTSC operative that was delivered to an embassy in Africa. He was tortured, and we believe that at least 4 more operatives are being held or dead. A pick up is being made by the USTSC for two other operatives that made it out, but the rest are missing."**

**I felt my blood turn to ice. The man I wanted to be took a back seat, and the man I used to be stepped to the front. "Is it…"**

"**It is."**

"**I'm on my way."**

**I hung up the phone and grabbed the bag out of the hall closet that I kept especially for this reason.**

**With one look at the mantel above the fire place, I walked out the door. **

_**Can you guess who the unknown is? **_

_**By the way, the Ole Absinthe House is real. It's a small bar in Pirate Alley in New Orleans.**_

_**So, PLEASE review. I've been getting a lot of hits but not many reviews.**_


	5. The Faint White Line

_**So this is the chapter I suspect most of you have been waiting for. Well, almost.**_

Chapter 4 - The Faint White Line

11 days after failed mission

Fort Belvoir, VA - 18 miles south of DC

12:08 am EST

EPOV _I tear myself open_

_I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And our scars remind us_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel_

I laid there for a moment listening to my ringtone before I answered my cell. I always found it very fitting for me. Just before it would have cut off, I grabbed the phone. Checking the caller id, I saw it was from somewhere on the base.

"Captain Cullen speaking," I answered.

"Edward, it's Eleazar." Eleazar was actually General Eleazar Denali. He was the one star that was directly in charge of me and my men. I like him personally. While Eleazar was a laid back guy who had no problem using first names when we weren't around the real big boys, he was not the man you wanted to screw with. He would hand you your ass so fast your damn head would be doing a move straight out of The Exorcist.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" If he was calling at this time of night, something was up. Probably something big.

"I need you to call four of your most trusted guys, enough to cover the essential jobs even if they have to double up. I'm sending you boys in for a rescue mission, that's all I can say for now. Briefing is at 0500."

When someone tells you to only call a handful of men, you know it's gonna be bad. Black ops shit, great. "I'll be there."

Eleazar hung up and I resisted then desire to chuck the phone. I knew which men I would call right away, but I needed to make one other call first. I had plans to cancel. Damn it.

I dialed and waited for her to pick up. Finally, a very sleepy voice answered.

"Hello."

"Tanya, it's me."

"Edward? What's going on? It's nearly 12:30 in the morning."

"I can't pick up Anthony this weekend. I'm being called out."

I heard her sigh, but I knew she understood. "Alright. I'll let him know. I don't know how he's going to take it though, this is the third time in the last four months."

"You know I want to see him, but I don't really have a choice."

"I know that, Edward. Anthony's only 8 years old, he doesn't understand yet. I'll try to explain that to him."

"Thanks Tanya."

"You should come over for dinner whenever you get back. Give him something in case your next plans fall through."

"I'll do that."

"Wherever you're going Edward, be careful."

"I will. I'll call as soon as I get back."

"Ok. Bye and be safe."

"You too. Bye."

After I hung with my ex-wife, I thought about the men I would take on the mission. First on my list was always Emmett McCarty. Ever since we met in the Seattle airport, we had been like brothers. Along with Jasper, we had always served every mission together. We had each others backs. Unless, of course, it was something embarrassing. Which was how each of us ended up with our call signs.

I was known on the field as Vanquish. Yeah, sounds cool until you know how I got it. After years of saving money, I finally came up with enough to get my dream car, the Aston Martin Vanquish. I had it all of a week before I destroyed it. Some members of the team and I went up to a lake in Pennsylvania for the weekend. I had parked my car on a hill, and like a dumbass, forgot to engage the parking brake. Next thing I know, my beloved car is rolling down the hill and right into the lake. So while I'm standing there in total horror, Emmett fucking screams at the top of his lungs; 'Dude! You Vanquished the Vanquish. Somehow, the name Vanquish got stuck with me and became my call sign. Freaking yay.

Emmett was known as Gecko. We were in Guam for some stupid reason, and we hit up this bar/arcade known as GameWorks. Well, someone decided that $10 for 12 Jell-O shots was an awesome deal. I don't even know how many trays the three of us went through, but it was a lot. So, we decide that going down to the beach would be a great idea. We were walking down these steps and there was a gecko sitting there on one of the steps and Emmett decides he wants to catch the little lizard. Well, it turns out that geckos are fast little fuckers and they turn on a damn dime. Just picture a very intoxicated Emmett trying to catch a very quick gecko on a flight of stairs, it was beyond hilarious. He was then dubbed Gecko.

Jasper's was probably the most humiliating though. He had fallen asleep in the office and one of the guys that used to be on the team decided that he wanted to have some fun waking him up. Someone had this novelty toy sold by Spencer's called 'Humphrey the Humping Dog.' It was a motorized stuffed dog that would 'hump' pretty much anything you stuck it on. This guy thought it would be hilarious to put the dog on Jasper's lap. We figured that as soon as the dog was on him, he would wake up. Well, he didn't. Jasper started moaning like he was being rode by Pamela Anderson and not a stuffed dog. Needless to say, he has never lived it down.

After I made my calls to them, as well as Garrett (aka Nomad) and Benjamin (aka Element), it was already almost 2am.

One thing a soldier always remembers is 'sleep when you can.' So I set my alarm for 4 and grabbed a few hours of sleep.

General Eleazar Denali's Office

4:57am

I sat in my chair and waited for Eleazar to tell us what the deal was. Emmett was seated in the chair next to me, while Garret and Ben were sitting on the sofa against the wall. Jasper stood behind Emmett and I, leaning against the wall by the door.

Eleazar looked at me and I nodded that the team was ready to hear the briefing. He cleared his throat before he began.

"About 11 days ago an American Embassy in Africa received a very disturbing package. The package was the body of an American who had been tortured. Evidence pointed to it possibly being the work of the Angelis family, but there was no solid proof. It took until two days ago to find out that it was the body of not a regular civilian, but that of a black book operative. Now this is where you'll have to bear with me because someone high up is trying to keep a very tight lid on this. This operative had given information to his command on the location of the Angelis blood diamond operation in the Republic of the Congo. We are not sure if he gave this info before or after the torture began. Regardless, the organization sent in a team of six. Almost as soon as they landed someone started intercepting transmissions. The team thought they were communicating with their home base but were actually talking to someone else. We believe that whatever information the Angelis' had gotten from the operative, they in turn sold to someone who may or may not be Aro Volturi. If you don't know, he runs a massively large heroin empire. We haven't figured out the connection yet between Volturi and the Angelis'. Anyway, the team was attacked about a week after they got there. Two of the members were picked up about two days ago after their communications expert found a way around whatever had been done to the transmission. Two more were found executed, leaving two operatives missing. You guys are going in after them."

I finally spoke up. "Since when do we go after black book operatives?"

Eleazer smiled at me because he knew I had a valid point. Black book operatives are usually on their own if captured. The government didn't want anyone finding out about them, and staging a rescue tended to draw attention. "Someone high up wants these particular operatives found. This someone requested you specifically, Edward. This mission is to be kept very quiet. Travel as civilians and leave your patches and military id's at home."

"So do we know anything about who we are looking for?" Jasper asked.

"All they gave me was that it was two young women, one blonde and one brunette. My guess is that they might be the medical or navigation experts. I don't think these guys would hold the real dangerous ones without a good reason."

"What agency do you expect?" Emmett asked.

"With female operatives, I don't really know. Could be BAD, USTSC, maybe Section One. Either way it doesn't matter. You boys have a job to do, now go do it. All other prudent information is in the folders by the door. Do the job, come back alive."

A chorus of "Yes Sir" was heard and we filed out the door to go suit up.

Republic of the Congo

Time of rescue - 3 days after briefing

1:35am GMT+1

It took us three days to find the camp where we believed that the girls were being held. Three days of sweating my ass off when I should have been home playing baseball with my son. But I couldn't deny the rush of adrenaline lacing my blood stream.

So, here I am; belly down in the mud and muck that made up the floor of the Congo. Odds were some huge ass fucking snake was around and the mosquitoes were buzzing around me. I noticed some kind of colorful beetle crawl across my arm and scurry away.

My rifle was beside me but it would be saved for later. Tucked against my arm was my trusty k-bar. That would be my weapon of choice to start. We wanted to go in unknown for as long as possible.

. Finally, it grew dark and the ran began to fall. I heard Emmett whisper in my ear over the com device. "Gecko to Humphrey and Vanquish; time to move in."

Then I heard Jasper. "Humphrey moving in."

That just left me. "Vanquish moving in," I said. As I belly crawled closer to the enemy camp, I let calm seep into my body. I turned off my emotions as I moved into position behind one of the perimeter guards. He was dead before he even knew I was there.

I saw Emmett and Jasper take down their targets and we moved into camp with Garret and Benjamin tracking our progress from the other side of a scope.

In front of us was the tent where we believed the women were being held. The two guards standing in front kind of gave it away. Instead of facing the two men when other lives were on the line, I used my k-bar to cut a small peep hole into the tent.

The two women were indeed there and alive. They were tied back to back very securely by someone who knew what they were doing. Maybe Eleazar was wrong, maybe these women were in fact very dangerous.

I cut the whole wider and stepped inside. In front of me was one obviously pissed off and gagged blonde. Emmett went around to the brunette and I could hear him whispering to her. I looked to the blonde and whispered while I cut the ropes.

"I'm an American Green Beret. We were sent in after you, so I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't try to kill me."

She nodded while I cut her free. Two weeks in the jungle made it extremely hard to see her features, they were covered my mud and blood. All I could really see were angry and determined blue eyes.

When I got her gag out she immediately began to whisper to me. "Someone's going to have to carry my team leader. They've been keeping her sedated since she got one good kick into the face of one of their men and killed him."

I looked up to Emmett who was still cutting the ropes off the brunette. He had heard and nodded. As soon as he had her free he tossed her up on to his shoulder caveman style and we made our way out. We got lucky, clean in and out, no shots fired.

I led a rapid pace for about 10 kilometers, and I was pleased that the blonde had no problem keeping up and not once complained about the tough pace.

Deciding that we were far enough away, I slowed down a bit and looked behind me. The blonde was right behind me with Benjamin behind her. Emmett followed him with the other woman still on his shoulder and Garret brought up in the rear.

I trekked about another five kilometers before I stopped us for a rest.

I handed my canteen to the blonde so she could have a drink. Garret was taking off his jacket to use as a pillow for the other one and I looked to Emmett. "Check her injection sights. I'd hate for her to die of infection right after we save her."

Emmett nodded as he laid the girl on the ground. Her dirty hair fell over her face and for some reason I felt the need to push it away. I must be losing it.

I got my med pack out of my bag and went over to Emmett who was just finishing cleaning her arm. I got out the antiseptic and went to treat the punctures. Just as I was about to put the cream on, I froze.

On the woman's arm was a faint white scar that I would know anywhere.

Bella.

_**Couple of things I want to say here. First of all thanks as usual to SparklingTwilight. You are the shit.**_

_**If you didn't recognize it, Edward's ring tone is Papa Roach's Scars. Great song.**_

_**The story about Emmett and the gecko after Jell-O shots; yeah, true story. And it was me. I served four years in the US Navy and I hope to add a few more of my more humorous adventures in here. And Humphrey the Humping Dog is real. I don't know if they sell him anymore, but they did.**_

_**Lastly, I'm not making Tanya into a bitch. I've kinda started to feel bad for her. Yes, she is Edward's ex-wife, but they parted on good terms. I'll explain it more later in the story. Just don't go hating her, she's not in love with Edward anymore in this.**_

_**So, reviews make for a very happy Star.**_


	6. Revelations

_**Sorry about the huge delay, but real life decided to step up and I've been really busy. I hope you won't have to wait this long again.**_

Chapter 5 – Revelations

Republic of the Congo

4:58am GMT+1

EPOV

Bella.

Oh god! What do I do?

A million questions ran through my mind. What was she doing here? Bella wasn't the combat type. How did she get into this? What did they do to her? What would I say to her when she woke up? So many questions that only led to more questions, and I had no answers.

I forced myself to maintain a neutral expression while I gently cleaned the wounds on Bella's arm. That white line seemed so obvious to me, even as faint as it was. I couldn't seem to completely tear my eyes away.

Emmett noticed something was off with me, but he remained mute. I knew that he wouldn't say anything until we were alone or I brought it up myself. I decided I needed answers and the blonde was the only one around to provide them.

"Garrett, Ben, scout out up ahead and look for a safe place for us to bunker down for the night," I ordered. Daylight was coming quickly and we needed to get out of the open, as open as the jungle got anyway.

The two men headed off without anything further. I had little doubt they would find something suitable in very little time. Sending Ben and Garrett served two purposes; we really did need a safe place for the day, and I needed to ask some questions about Bella. While they were good men, they knew nothing of my past and I didn't feel the need to enlighten them. The fewer people who knew about it, the better.

I looked up at the thick canopy that blocked out the stars I knew were above. It was obvious I was gathering my thoughts for something, but it wasn't like I was trying to hide it.

I looked down and turned my attention to the blonde. Even with all the dirt on her face and the dull lamp light, I could see the suspicious look on her face. She wasn't sure if she could trust me and I couldn't blame her. I was acting a bit odd.

I was the first to break the tense silence. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

She seemed to study me for a moment before answering me and I didn't miss the subtle glance she shot in Emmett's direction. "My name is Rosalie Hale. My team leader's name is..."

"Bella Swan."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed in suspicion, while Emmett's about bugged out of his head. Jasper, who up until now had been off to the side, stepped forward with a quietly whispered; "holy shit."

Rosalie took in their expressions and looked back at me. "Who the hell are you and how do you know Bella?" She definitely wasn't holding back on the venom in her voice.

"I knew Bella back in high school, though I doubt she remembers me, let alone ever mentioned me. I'm..."

Rosalie waved her hand to cut me off before I could even get my name out. She picked up the lamp before coming to stand before me. She held the lamp up and her eyes bored into mine. The ice blue seemed to thaw as she reached up to remove my hat to let loose my uncontrollable hair. She stared at me in shock before giving me a small smile.

"Oh, she remembers and mentions you quite frequently...Edward Cullen."

An abandoned poacher's cabin

1:14pm GMT+1

BPOV

The darkness began to lift in my mind and the fog started to roll in. It felt like weights were holding down my limbs. I was defenseless as I waited for the prick and sting that heralded my decent into the darkness once again.

Maybe someone was slacking off and forgot to give me another dose. Maybe I was adjusting to the drug and was coming out of it sooner than usual. In case it was the latter, I made sure to keep my body still and my breathing steady so I didn't give myself away. I strained my ears but the only sounds I could pick up on were Rosalie's breathing and the occasionally rubbing of clothes as she shifted.

As my body became stronger, and my mind clearer, I picked up another noise. It sounded like two people snoring softly a small ways away, probably in the same tent. Why would they be in here? I sensed one more person in the room, but I couldn't pick up any tell-tale signs. The mystery person was either highly trained to remain undetectable, or my imagination was running away on me. I was going with my instincts, as I always did, and they told me someone else was in here. My guess was there were also more outside.

The last thing I noticed was that I was no longer tied to the chair. If fact, I wasn't tied up at all. I was lying down on some kind of hard surface with what felt like a sleeping bag underneath me, and rolled up cloth under my head, possibly a jacket.

I wasn't sure how much timed had past while I faked still being unconscious, but I finally felt like most of my strength had returned. It was time to make a move.

Without, so much as a premature flicker to give away my intent, I swung my feet up and vaulted backwards off the table. I landed and immediately shifted my weight to the balls of my feet and brought my arms up into a fighting stance.

I fought through vertigo and immediately scanned for a weapon, but my gaze fell to Rose who was now standing at the other end of the table with her hands raised to show me she was untied. Her half smile and small nod told me that we were no longer in any danger. I relaxed my stance, but maintained my vigilance.

I noticed the two men that had been sleeping were now up. One was rather tall with curly blonde hair and wide gray eyes. The other was shorter with a darker complexion and black hair and eyes. Both were wearing fatigues that marked them a US Special Forces.

"I apparently missed something," I said dryly. My eyes flitted around for the other man that I sensed. It took me a minute, but I finally made out his faint outline in the darkened corner at the far end of the room.

Rose walked to my side. "We were pulled out by a team of Green Berets during the night. We have to rendezvous with their chopper in about 7 hours. We have about 30 kilometers to go, meaning will have to run most of the way. Are you up for that?"

"I'll be fine," I answered. I was a bit weak yet, but I would run all the way to the Atlantic if it meant getting out of this jungle. I looked to the two officers standing in the middle of the room, ignoring the man in the corner for now. "I believe introductions are in order."

The blonde man stepped forward. He had a somewhat boyish face and a lanky build, but I could see that certain hardness in his eyes and the strength in those long limbs. "I'm 1st Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock, this man here is Sergeant 1st Class Benjamin Amun. There are two men outside. The massive goofy one is 1st Lieutenant Emmett McCarty and the other one is Staff Sergeant Garrett Davis."

I indicated the man in the corner with my chin. "And who's he?"

Rose smiled at me. "Oh, you already know him. Why don't we leave you two to chat." Rose turned and briskly walked out the door with the two men trailing behind here. The man in the corner still didn't move. As much as he was freaking me out I wouldn't show it.

I sat down in the nearest chair and looked around the room. We were in what appeared to be in abandoned cabin, probably used by poachers. There was the table I had been lying on in the center of the room with a few mismatched chairs scattered about. A sink, counter, and wood burning stove made up the rest of the grim décor.

I looked back to the corner and noticed that he was shifted from one foot to the other, almost as if he was nervous. "So are going to talk to me, or just continue to hide in the corner?" I asked dryly.

"I'm not sure if you really want me to."

The voice hit me like a tidal wave. I wanted it to be, but it was impossible. Wasn't it? Edward had joined the military right out of high school. He'd had enough time to make it to the one rank that was missing from this squad. No Captain had been introduced to me.

My voice was shaky, but a manage to squeak out one word. "Edward?"

I watched as he stepped forward. One more step brought him into the dim light, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Even covered in dirt and sweat, he was beautiful. More so now that he had filled out a bit with muscle and had a few light lines in the corners of his eyes.

Almost against my will I walked towards him. I watched as my hand seemed to move on its own to smooth that unruly bronze hair like I had so many times before. My hand slid down to his cheek and he closed those amazingly green eyes and turned his face into my hand as if to savor it. Was it possible that after all this time he still loved me?

Edward pulled in one more deep breath before he opened his eyes and took a step back. "We need to get out of here if we're going to make it to the chopper."

He started walking towards the door, but I grabbed his arm to stop him. He stopped but didn't turn around to look at me.

"Can we talk later?" I asked.

He turned his head towards me and gave me a small sad smile. "I would like nothing better."

I released his arm and we went out the door.

Outside, I met McCarty and Davis. McCarty acted like a kid sometimes, but I was positive he could turn into a SF machine at any moment. He was kind of like the big brother I always wanted. I didn't fail to pick up on the glances passed between him and Rose. Only Rose could draw a guys attention with matted hair, so much dirt that you couldn't see her face, and we both probably stank to high heaven.

I instantly took a liking to Davis too. Then again, he gave me a gun and k-bar.

As we loaded up, we exchanged info and made small talk. I was relieved to find out that Alice and Jacob had been picked up about 5 days ago and we would meet them at the embassy in Brazzaville, before going back to the states together. Maybe we would get lucky and Marcus would send the private jet.

I learned that Ben had a girlfriend named Tia and Garrett was about to celebrate his 4th anniversary with his wife Kate, whom he met through Edward. I was about to ask how, but decided against it.

Within about 15 minutes we were suited up. All talking ceased as we let are training take over. Then we all followed Edward into the jungle.

Rendezvous Point

11:53pm GMT+1

BPOV

We were crouched down at the edge of the clearing waiting for the chopper. Silence reigned until I heard the whooshing sound of the approaching helicopter. Just as it was starting to touch down the hairs on the back of my neck started to rise. We were going to have to break for it fast.

I told my concerns to Edward and I couldn't help but smile a bit when he didn't question me or blow it off. He passed the signal to his men and as soon as the skids hit the ground we bolted.

Almost immediately the pop, pop, pop sound of a gun met my ears. The shots were coming form a sniper rifle at the edge of the clearing to our left. We kept moving because it takes one hell of a sniper to hit a target running at full speed.

When we were almost to our goal, Ben went down with a bullet in the leg. Edward and Emmett went back for him and I continued the last few feet to the chopper. At the door, I stopped and dropped down to one knee and swung the rifle over my shoulder. I had no scope, but I was a very good sniper. I aimed in the general area and waited for the next shot. As soon as it fired, I located the flash and pulled the trigger.

I heard the scream, indicating a hit, but there was still the spotter to worry about. I kept watching as the rest loaded up. I was about to get in myself when another round went off. It grazed my shoulder, but I ignored the sting and fired. I didn't wait to hear if I hit him.

I got on the chopper and strapped in while the pilot lifted off.

And I just smiled when I caught Edward's shocked stare.

Washington D.C.

6:13pm EST

Unknown POV

I was looking at the picture on my desk, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

A white house aid came in and shut the door. "Sir, We just got the report that Captain Cullen and his team made it out with mission accomplished. They are currently en route to the embassy and will be back in the states the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, you have a call on line 3."

I nodded and the aid left. I picked up the phone and greeted the caller. I was shocked by the recorded voice that answered me.

_"You may have won this time, but I will win in the end. I will take my revenge on you and you will suffer unspeakably before I do. Just you wait...General._"

As I hung up the phone I noticed my hand was shaking. It had been nearly 20 years since I had last heard that voice and I was only sure of one thing.

Aro Volturi would go after my family first.

_**Thanks for editing for me Jersey!**_


	7. Definitions of Beauty

Chapter 6 – Definitions of Beauty

Embassy in Brazzaville

11:48am GMT +1

BPOV

It had been nearly 10 hours since I'd last seen Edward. Immediately upon arrival, Rose and I had been rushed off to the medical wing along with Ben. It wasn't long before we were separated from even him, as we were taken to a separate room with our own special doctor. He stitched my arm with perfect precision to reduce any scarring. USTSC didn't want us looking like warriors, and let's face it, looking all pretty has its advantages. Though I had never worked as a valentine operative, the possibility was always there and the coalition liked to keep its options open.

We were then escorted to a two man dorm room of sorts and given what we had dubbed our RTH bags. (Return to Humanity) We packed two them before each mission so that we could look just like every day people on our way out. One came with us as part of our regular gear and the other stayed behind. If needed, USTSC would send the spare to the necessary location. Mine was just a basic black duffle filled with clean clothing, toiletries, makeup, and a spare ipod.

After a shower and some food, I had crashed without a second thought. To say I had been exhausted was an understatement. I didn't even remember getting into the little twin bed. Rose had woken me about an hour ago so we could make the noon debriefing. I was definitely looking forward to getting some fucking answers to what went wrong.

As I walked into the conference room I collided with a warm and very hard chest. I looked up and met Jacob's dark brown eyes.

"Jake! Oh my god! Are you okay? Is Alice? Where is she?" I rattled off like a lunatic, but I had been very worried.

Jake gave me a comforting smile as he leaned down to hug me. "I'm fine, Alice is fine. She'll be here in a moment."

I felt relief that I hadn't lost anyone else on that horrible night. I didn't bother asking Jake the details because he would just have to go over it again once we started and I personally hated to have to go over everything twice.

I took my seat in the conference room just to jump back up when Alice came in. Rose and I practically tackled the little pixie in our attempt to be the first one to hug her. As much as losing Eric and Mike hurt, losing Rose or Alice would have been a blow that would have taken a lifetime to recover from and I needed to reassure myself that she was okay.

At precisely 12 o'clock, Caius came in and we took our seats around the large oak table. Over the course of the next 4 hours a few of my standing questions were answered but for every answer I found it seemed like three more questions popped up in it's place.

There was a possibility that the whole mission had been a set up from the beginning. The how's where still unknown as well as most of the why's. Intel showed that it may have been set up by Aro Volturi in an attempt to apprehend me, but we had no idea why. I had never crossed paths with him so I didn't understand what he could possibly want with me. The only reason Rosalie hadn't been killed was because the mercenaries that made the snatch hoped to rake in a few more bucks later on with the ransom. I knew that for the first time Rose was thanking her lucky stars that everyone thought she was just another spoiled rich kid.

I also learned that it was shortly after we separated from Jacob and Alice, that Alice had discovered the communications hack. It had been implemented earlier that evening and Seth had no way of letting us know in time. Jake had snuck on ahead after the discovery only to find the bodies of Mike and Eric and no sign of Rose and me. He then doubled back, collected Alice, and headed deeper into the jungle. They had been picked up about a week ago after Alice had managed to rig the communications equipment. We now knew we had a mole in the unit. That did more to piss me off that being held captive had.

Which led us to the last tid-bit; because of the mole, the rescue op had to take place outside the unit to prevent the loss of another team. Unfortunately, black book ops units tend not to get along that well and no one wanted risk there men for another agency's screw up. We were about to be called a loss when someone pulled some really big strings and got Edward's team to do it. No one knew who or why.

I had a damn good idea who. Now, I wanted to know why.

7:13pm GMT+1

EPOV

I leaned back with my eyes closed in the chair. I wasn't really tired, just impatient and I didn't want it to show. I cracked my lids to see where everyone else was. Jasper was stretched out on the lobby sofa with his arms tucked under his head and his feet crossed on the arm rest. Garrett was leaning up against a pillar with his hands tucked into his pockets. Emmett was pacing the seating area like a caged tiger.

I couldn't help but smirk. He was just as impatient as I was.

We had been told that because of the standing threat against what was now on all of us, we were told to pair up and scatter around the globe before returning to DC. One Beret and one agent per team. I was teamed up with Bella automatically. Emmett practically looked ready to beg if we didn't put him with Rosalie. I personally wondered what she looked like under all the blood and dirt. Jasper had picked Alice so Garrett wouldn't have the awkward position of traveling with another woman, with him being married and all. That left said Garrett with the only male agent they had left alive over here, someone named Jacob.

Bella's team had the names of the cities that we would be going to and we had the mode of transportation to the airport. It was more a matter of the higher ups trying to prove who had the bigger dick than anything to do with security.

The elevator finally opened to show two people with the biggest height difference I think I had ever seen. The man was easily 6 and half feet and obviously Native American. The woman beside him was unlikely to clear 5 feet and reminded me of a pixie. At first I was going to write them off until they walked right up to us.

The little one danced away from her companion and came right up to me and held out her hand. I cocked an eyebrow as I shook it and was rewarded with a megawatt smile.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon, you must be Edward," she announced cheerfully. "Bella has told me so much about you." I smiled and cringed simultaneously. I really hoped she was less conspicuous in the field.

Jasper sat up at hearing the name of his traveling companion and almost fell off the couch when he saw her. I had to contain my laughter because I should have seen it coming. With her spiky black hair, large doe eyes, and colorful style, she was exactly Jasper's kind of cute.

Jasper finally managed to compose himself long enough to ask where they were headed.

Alice flashed him another of her smiles. "I'm headed to Sydney. Care to escort me?" She held out her arm in expectation.

Jasper immediately tucked her hand into his elbow and headed out to catch the cab that would take them to the airport. I had the feeling Jasper would have followed her if she said she was going straight into the 9th circle of hell.

The man I assumed was Jacob cleared his throat. "Umm…who's coming with me to Rio?"

Garrett straightened up from the pillar. "That would be me. We got stuck with the bus route to the airport."

Jacob nodded as he pulled on his back pack strap and followed Garrett out and presumable to the bus stop. I had a feeling that was going to be a rather silent trip. It appeared that Jacob didn't talk any more than Garrett did.

"So did they rent you anything good?" Emmett asked out of the blue.

I looked up at him with confusion. "Huh?"

"You're getting the rental to take you to the airport, right?"

"Oh yeah. Umm…just some economy car. You're the one with the sweet ride this time."

"That's right…" He tapped his chest and then held his arms out to his sides like some kind of rapper or something. "I get the limo."

A feminine voice interrupted. "Do you expect that limo to help you out some how, McCarty?"

Emmett's eyes got huge as he turned to face Rose. If it was for the fact that I knew her voice, and that not too many women are almost 6ft tall, I would never have recognized her. Her casual red dress subtly showed off a body that was designed for the runway and her golden blonde hair fell well past her hips. I noticed that while I could appreciate her stunning beauty, it stirred nothing in me. Emmett on the other hand was having trouble staying coherent.

I gave Rose a half smile before I stepped back and let them talk until Rose said something that caught my attention.

"I'll see you when we all get back home, Bells. Enjoy your day in Athens."

I looked around Emmett just as Rose was standing back up from giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. Emmett clapped my shoulder and left with Rose, leaving me to get my first real dirt free view of Bella after 12 years.

She had grown out her hair and the thick mahogany waves fell down to her waist. She didn't wear glasses anymore and her body had filled out with both curves and muscle tone. I also noticed the things I had been missing from all those years ago. Her deep brown eyes and full lips that still kept me awake some nights. The alabaster skin that begged to be touched just so you could know if it was as soft as it appeared. Even the small freckle just above her right eyebrow that most people would never even notice.

I had always thought she was beautiful, now it was just easier for the rest of the world to see it.

The Grande Bretagne Hotel

Athens, Greece

8:03am GMT+3

EPOV

Both Bella and I had been so exhausted that we both fell asleep on the plane and then again as soon as we had check into the hotel as Ethan and Brenda Platt. We had orders to remain in the city for the day and then tonight we would check out and drive up to the airport in Thessaloniki to catch a red eye flight back to DC.

Before we did anything I wanted to talk to her. I had woken up about an hour ago and had spent the time standing by the balcony door just watching her sleep, too nervous to wake her up. Finally, I ordered room service as an excuse to wake her.

After breakfast was delivered, I went back into the bedroom to wake Bella. I brushed a strand of hair back from her face; she stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. I place a hand on her arm to shake her and the next thing I knew, I went face first into the wall and back on to the floor.

"Oh god, Edward! I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you!"

I shook my head to clear it and looked up at Bella kneeling on the bed. If I had any injuries I sure as hell didn't notice them right now.

I faintly remembered a time when I asked Bella if I would ever get lucky and catch her sleeping in her underwear. Well, I finally got lucky.

As I stood up I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her thin white camisole hugged her breasts and her nipples were plainly visible. My eyes traveled lower to wear the camisole left an expanse of flat stomach bare before they came to rest on the tiny scrap on black material that somehow passed as underwear. The white sheet was wrapped around her knees and lower legs.

"Edward," she whispered.

My eyes shot back up to her face, to her wide brown eyes and gently parted lips. Before I could think better of it, I sunk my hands in to her hair and brought my lips down to hers.


	8. As Am I

***peeks out from behind tree* Is it safe to come out? I now I have been gone awhile, but it really was unavoidable.**

**WARNING: There is a little lemon in this chapter. It's my first one too. I broke my lemon cherry.**

**And because I always forget to put: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8 - As Am I**

Athens, Greece

Thursday; 8:27am GMT +3

EPOV

Bella's hair felt soft and silky and the way her lips pressed to mine was beyond exquisite. I felt everything I always knew I would feel shoot through my body, along with a few things I hadn't imagined. I could have stayed like this forever, but unfortunately, real life had a way of intervening. Especially if you work for the government or some covert agency. They always seem to know when to interrupt.

Bella pulled away and looking towards her cell phone that was ringing on the night stand. I couldn't seem to help but growl at it. Bella laughed lightly at my expense before she reached past me to grab the phone. I bit back a moan when her barely covered breast brushed against my arm. Whoever was on that phone had better have a damn good reason for the interruption.

She looked down at the caller ID before glancing up at me. As she brought the phone to her ear, she mouthed 'Caius' to me. I leaned forward to catch what was being said. Bella laced her fingers with mine before she spoke.

"Hello," she answered.

"Bella, it's Caius. Is Cullen there with you?"

"Yes."

"You've been compromised. Get out now and get to DC."

"Yes, sir." I wonder if Caius picked up the slight tremor in her voice.

Bella hung up the phone and looked at me. "We need to move. Now," she said.

I ran across the room to grab my duffel and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I threw on my sneakers and picked up my bag as well as Bella's. Bella tucked a 9mm Glock into her waistband while simultaneously sticking her feet into her boots. In less than two minutes we were out the door and in the elevator.

While the elevator descended, Bella put her foot up on the railing to tie her boots. She was done by the time we hit the parking garage.

As we headed towards where our rental car was parked, we both scanned the area for any potential threats. We approached the car and I headed towards the drivers side, tossing my bag into the back seat as I slid in. I pulled the car out of the spot and Bella pulled her gun out of her waistband and held it next to her thigh at the ready.

The exit to the parking garage came out right next to the entrance to the lobby and that was when we saw them. One man and one woman stepped out of a very sedate beige SUV. The man was fairly tall with long blonde hair and the woman next to him had flaming red hair and somewhat feline features. They almost seemed normal, but something about them set me on edge.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "We have to go. We have to go right now."

I was just about to make the turn when the pair looked our way. My eyes involuntarily locked with the man's. He gave smirk and a sarcastic salute before grabbing the woman and jumping back into the SUV.

"Edward! Go!" Bella screamed.

I peeled out, tires squealing, with the pair hot on our tail. As I zipped through the busy Athens streets, I asked. "Who are they?" Bella threw a glance at me, then looked back towards the mirror. For a moment I thought she had chose to ignore the question, but then she answered.

"They were part of the team that took Rosalie and I, and then killed Eric and Mike. That red-headed bitch is Victoria. She shot poor Mike with his own fucking gun. The other one is James. He is one creepy sadistic mother."

I nodded while I took a left turn at 70mph. My back bumper clipped a park car, but I kept going.

For about five minutes we whipped around the city before I saw my opportunity. A construction area with k-rails separating the two lanes. About half a mile up I saw a small gap in the rails. That was my chance to escape. I got onto the road and floored the gas. Just as it looked as it looked like I would pass right by it, I pulled the parking break and spun the wheel, turning the car into the opposite direction. Releasing the break, I stomped on the gas and shot though the gap just as James was about to plow into me.

We kept going in the opposite direction, heading out of the city, even when we saw the SUV explode after colliding with a cement truck.

The drive to Thessaloniki was silent. My mind kept going back to how Bella felt in my arms. I knew I was fidgeting with my nervousness. Bella noticed and looked over at me with a quizzical look on her face. I tried to give her a smile, but I was fairly certain it came out as a grimace.

"Pull over for a minute Edward," she said.

"We need to get to the airport."

"James and Victoria are dead. We can spare a moment."

I pulled off to the side of the near empty highway and put the car in park. Bella twisted in her seat to look at me, her elbow resting on the headrest. "You're thinking about what happened at the hotel." She stated as a fact, not a question. Even after all these years, she could still read me better than anyone else. I just nodded in confirmation.

"Are you still in love with me?" she asked out of the blue.

I locked my eyes with her deep chocolate brown ones. "How could I ever stop?" I looked away and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Besides, why should it matter. You made it pretty clear it was one sided."

Bella suddenly knocked my hand away and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her. The look on her face was somewhere in between desperation and anger. "I did love you. I was just to scared to admit it. I didn't think I was good enough and I didn't really believe I could have any hold over you."

I shook my head at the ridiculousness. "And now?" I chocked out.

Bella released my chin and pulled herself over into my lap. Her knees straddled my lap and my hands automatically found themselves at her waist. As her fingertips brushed over my face she gave me a look that could only be described as adoration. "How could I ever stop loving you?"

Her lips came down to mine and it was like a fire consumed both of us. The feeling seemed to go straight to my cock and I was instantly hard. I couldn't help but thrust my hips up into hers. The moan she let out was one of the hottest things I had ever heard. She responded to me and her hips starting grinding a rhythm against mine. Somehow, I managed to reach the bar to slide the seat back a few inches to give us more space. I leaned her back against the steering wheel and lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts to me. They were round and soft and a perfect handful. I leaned forward and took one nipple into my mouth.

Bella kept rubbing hard against me, but I wanted more of her. Some rational part of my brain told me that we had very limited time, but I wanted to hear the sound of her orgasm at least once. I popped the button of her low riding jeans and rubbed my thumb over her clit.

It only took moments before Bella threw her head back and screamed my name. What surprised me, however, was that the combination of her grinding and the sound of her orgasm sent me over the edge with her.

Bella started giving small, sweet kisses as I buttoned her pants and pulled her shirt back down. She then gave me a megawatt smile before she slid in her seat.

I returned the seat into it original position and restated the car. Just as I was about to pull back out onto the road Bella started chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

She just smiled and pointed down to my crotch.

Looks like I needed a new pair of pants.

Thessaloniki International Airport

Thursday; 7:08pm GMT +3

As I was changing into a clean pair of pants in the back seat, Bella dismantled the gun and put the pieces in the side pocket of her bag. Since we had to travel as civilians in order to avoid detection, the gun had to go. We would drop pieces into several trash cans in the parking lot and hopefully by the time any were discovered, we would be back in the states.

We eventually made it to the ticket counter and booked the next flight to Washington DC. Lucky for us there was one more tonight and it left at 9pm. Even better, traffic in the airport was light and we were through security and customs by 8. We decided to grab something to eat real quick before our plane started boarding. As we waited by the counter for our food, Bella leaned back against the counter to face me.

"I just wanted to make one thing clear, just so there is no confusion," she said.

I felt my eyes widen a bit. Was she going to say that what happened in the car was just a fling? That she really didn't feel anything for me?" Somehow I managed to nod.

She stepped up to me, lifted up on to her tiptoes and carefully put one hand on either side of my face. "I just wanted to make sure you understand that I am unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with you."

I let out a sigh of relief as I wrapped my arms around her.

"As am I, Bella. As am I."

**Anyone else want to play with Edward in the car? Raise your hand.**


	9. Reunited

**I don't own these characters.**

**Let's see if you guessed right. It's time to reveal our mystery character.**

Chapter 9 - Reunited

Washington D.C.

Friday, 4:17pm EST

BPOV

We had landed in DC several hours ago. The flight had been long, but I had managed to catch a little bit sleep when Edward had lifted up the arm rest and tucked me into his side. The soothing, familiar sound of his heartbeat, along with they way he gently ran his finger through the length of my hair was comforting. It didn't last, however. They guy in the seat in front of me slammed his seat back right into my knees and the 8 year old behind us started bouncing in his seat and constantly asking his mother 'how much longer' in Greek.

I was now stressed, jet lagged, and horny as hell. That little taste of Edward on the side of some random Greek highway just wasn't enough. I couldn't get it out of my head and it was slowly driving me mad. I wanted more, and I wanted it now.

Unfortunately for my sex drive, Caius and Eleazar had met us at the airport and told us to report to the Pentagon for a meeting at 1630. So instead of getting to lay low, preferably naked in a room with Edward, for a day or two, we had to run to Edward's to get his uniform and then hit the mall so I could buy something a little more appropriate for a meeting at the Pentagon since I only had the bare necessities in my RTH bag. Plus, a suit would just get all wrinkled in there.

On the bright side, I was pretty sure the purple and white suit that I had purchased would become one of my favorites. It was awfully cute with it's sedate ruffles and little white lace pumps. I also had to admit that Edward looked pretty damn delectable in his Class A's. And judging by the number of ribbons adorning his chest, pretty damn accomplished. I could already picture myself undo each button one at a time and revealing more and more, and then…

Down girl! I snapped myself out of my little daydream as we approached the door to the conference room. I pressed my hand to my cheek and the warmth I felt there told me I was a bit most likely a bit flushed. I took a quick glance at Edward to see if he noticed.

Yup, he did. He gave me a crooked smirk before he leaned down to whisper in my ear. He got slow close, his lip brushed lightly against my ear as he spoke and I could smell the subtle scent of his bath soap. "I'm right there with you, Bella."

As he pulled away to open the door, I had to wiggle a bit in my skirt to try and relieve some of the pressure. It didn't work. I gave up and took a deep breath before I followed him into the room. I may have taken a slightly lingering gaze at his backside. It was an very nice backside after all. Bet I could bounce quarters off of it.

Snap out of it Swan! High ranking officials in the room!

I turned my attention to the front of the room and Eleazar was seated in a chair at the head of the table with Caius was leaning up against the wall just to his left. Sitting on the far side of the large round mahogany table was Jacob and Garrett. They way they were chatting together made me think that they had become fast friends on their travels. It sounded like they were discussing a barbeque over the weekend. Garrett was mentioning introducing him to his wife's cousin Carlie. I liked that. Jacob definitely deserved a good woman in his life.

Edward and I took our seats. Just as I set my purse on the table, Alice and Jasper came in looking like they had just rushed here from the airport. Alice was still trying to button the jacket of the suit that looked like she had grabbed it at the airport shopping center. It fit her poorly and she was obviously rather unhappy about it. It was one of the rare times that we weren't on a mission, that I saw Alice in anything that wasn't perfectly put together.

Jasper wasn't doing too much better, as he was still trying to pin his ribbons on to his uniform

They took their seats and I was just about to ask them if they had just landed, but Eleazar rose from his seat and cleared his throat before I could say anything.

"Lieutenant McCarty and Ms. Hale will not be joining us. To reassure you, they are safe, they just had a run-of-the-mill flight delay at Charles de Gaulle airport in Paris," Eleazar informed us. "I also want to say that it is a great joy to see you all back in the states, alive and unharmed. Mr. Black, Ms. Swan, and Ms. Brandon, I give you my most sincere condolences for the loss of you comrades."

We all gave a nod in appreciation before Caius stepped forward. He looked sad, but still stood straight and tall. "You all know how I feel about the loss of my agents so I won't go into it. I would like to inform you that Mike and Eric's bodies have been relinquished to their families." Caius closed his eyes and took a breath before continuing. "The story is that they were vacationing in Glasgow and were mugged. They tried to resist and were murdered."

I recognized the look on Caius's face. He always took it hard when he lost agents. He especially hated not being able to tell the grieving families the truth. He was forced to group them with all the other statistics when they should be recognized as the heroes they were. We all wished that when one of our comrades falls, that they could be sent off with all the honor they rightfully deserved. The twenty-one gun salute, taps, a flag draped coffin, the whole song and dance. But this was what we had signed up for. We may risk our lives on regular basis fighting for the rights of the people in this country, but they would never know about it and we would never be recognized for it. We accepted that, we dealt with it because what we did was so much more important. However, that didn't mean that sometimes we didn't what for it.

Everyone else seemed just as lost in their own thoughts as I did, but we all looked up when we heard a sharp knock at the door.

Caius walked around the table towards the door. "Ladies and gentleman," he said. "I would like to introduce you all, or in some cases reintroduce you, to the former four star general that made it possible to send a unit into the Congo.

Caius opened the door and the man walked in. I stood up so fast my chair shot backwards on it's wheels so hard I was fairly certain it left a crack in the wall behind me.

I could only seem to strangle out one word as I look at the man before me.

"Dad?"

**So who guessed right? Sorry if this one is a bit short, but I just love my little cliffhangers.**


	10. Truth Behind the Lies

**So here we will find the truth! *Don't I sound all dramatic? Hehe***

**There will be a big author's not at the bottom, it's sort of important.**

Chapter 10 - Truth Behind the Lies

The Pentagon - Washington D.C.

4:48PM EST

EPOV

"Dad?" Bella asked.

I felt like some kind of old cartoon character right now, whipping my head back and forth between Charlie and Bella. If I didn't watch it I would give myself whiplash. Then where would I be?

Charlie somehow managed to look both commanding and sheepish at the same time. I hadn't even realized that was possible. I was pretty sure I saw relief mixed in there as well. Bella's expression seemed to keep jumping between confusion, joy, anger, and pure shock.

I rose from my chair, because even though I had known Charlie for next to forever, he was still a general and that was what I was supposed to do.

I glanced around the rest of the table and saw that Alice, and Jacob were also surprised, while the rest just looked confused. For awhile, no one seemed to want to break the still silence. I scratched the back of my neck hoping that some movement in the room might break the tension. It worked.

Charlie's eyes flickered to mine and then back to Bella. In a move not common for him, he walked forward and pulled his daughter into his arms. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, obviously thankful to have Bella there and safe.

Bella was stiff for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around her father's waist. They stayed that way until Caius cleared his throat to get their attention.

"General, Sir, we should probably debrief," he said. I looked up front and realized that Eleazar had moved from the head of the table to take a seat by Jasper. I deduced that Charlie wasn't here just to see Bella. He was here to tell us what the hell was going on. Thank whoever that great deity in the sky was.

"Just a moment," Charlie said as he released Bella and turned to face me.

"Thank you, Edward. I knew that if you were the one to go in after Bella, there would be no way that you come back out without her. You always did protect her."

I felt tears that wanted to fall at the fact that after all this time, Charlie still trusted me with her. I held them back and cleared my throat to speak.

"Always will, Sir."

Charlie grasped my hand with one hand a clapped me on the shoulder with the other. "Still Charlie, Edward. Still Charlie."

Charlie stepped back and continued to make his way around the table. When he got close to Alice, the little sprite jumped up and practically launched herself at him. "It's so good to see you, Charlie," she exclaimed.

"You too, bit." He reached past Alice to shake hands with Jasper. "You must be Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper nodded sharply. "Yes, Sir."

"It's good to meet you, and thank you for all that you've done."

"You too, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Charlie smile slightly at Jasper's strict formality. He had military bearing down to a tee. I guessed that Charlie wasn't all for the sir's and salutes, but he wasn't going to correct him on it either.

He released Jasper's hand and moved along. He clapped Eleazar on the back as he walked past. "Good to see you again, Denali."

"You too, Swan." I guess they didn't need anymore fanfare than that.

After saying hello to Jacob and introducing himself to Garrett, Charlie went to the head of the table and sat, indicating with his hand that any of us that remained standing were welcome to sit as well. Caius remained standing up against the back wall. I idly wondered if the guy ever sat down. Probably not.

Charlie placed his hands on the table and looked at them for a moment, seemingly gathering his thoughts. Bella watched him closely, anxious for answers while worried about her father.

Charlie finally looked up and locked his eyes on Bella. There was guilt written all over his face. "I'm so sorry, Bells. What happened in the Congo is my fault. I should have told you about my military career when I found out about you joining the USTSC, but I was afraid you would look at me differently. I'm a strong man, Bella, but I could stand to see you look at me with disappointment in your eyes. But maybe if I had told you, things could have been dif…" Charlie closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "Actually, no. I don't really think it would have changed things, but I still feel like you should have known."

Bella rose from her seat and walked over to Charlie. As she kneeled by his side and placed her small, capable hand on his, I saw the tears swimming in the depths of her large chocolate eyes. "I've done things I'm not proud of that I never wanted you to know about. Things that haunt me at night when I'm alone and invade my dreams. I'm now sure you already know about them. Do you love me any different?"

Charlie shook his head as he placed his other hand over where hers had rested, closing in between his larger ones. "I couldn't love you more. Having the strength to do what it is you do is a rare. Having the kindness and compassion to not let it corrupt you is even rarer. It makes me incredible proud to call you my daughter. I should have know better that to question your heart."

Bella smiled at him as she stood up to retake her seat by me. I reached out to take her hand in mine as I noticed the tear resting on the curve of her cheek. I would have brushed it away, but she seemed proud to have it there so I let it be and turned my attention back to Charlie. In the short time I had had my focus on Bella, he had fully gathered himself from the rare emotional moment and was ready to continue. The Swans just kept continuing to astound me with their strength.

"I know about the Coalition because I was one of the generals that came up with the idea. As such, I am kept in the loop about what goes on inside. When I heard Bella and Rose had been taken by Angelis twins, I immediately knew why. This had nothing to do with you and your team and everything to do with me. This whole thing was an elaborate set up to draw Bella into the Congo."

Bella gasped sharply next to me and I was pretty sure my own jaw was somewhere just slightly above the carpet below me. I tried my best to figure out how someone like small-town Charlie would have anything to do with these people.

But that was how things worked in this business. Look at Bella. Small, curvy, stunning, and apparently very deadly in right situations. The whole idea was to be able to kill someone with your thumb and index finger, but never look like you could. Honestly, people should be less afraid of the guy with tattoos, facial piercing, and the electric green Mohawk, than they should be of the guy with the Armani business suit and manicure.

"How, Dad?" Bella asked, taking me back to the here and now. I diverted my attention back to Charlie.

Charlie looked at Bella. "Do you remember about fifteen years ago when I asked Edward's parents if you could stay with them for a couple of weeks? You were about fourteen at the time."

Bella left eyebrow arched upward and she answered with a drown out, "Ye..ah."

"I told you I was going to Phoenix to deal with some things of Renee's that had turned up. In actuality, I went to Italy. We had intel that Aro Volutri's safe house was in Tuscany and he was currently on site. I led a team of twenty men to the safe house. Well, it turned out that the intel was incomplete. That house was bobby trapped worse than an Egyptian tomb and there were more guards than at Guantanamo. I tried to get everyone out, but eight of my men died that night. Two more suffered significant bullet wounds and one more in now paraplegic from an explosion that launched shrapnel into his spinal column. To top it all off, Aro's completely innocent wife, Sulpicia, was killed in the crossfire."

I leaned forward in my seat slightly. "Is that why Aro has it out for you so bad?" I asked. Charlie looked like he was about to speak up, but it was Caius that answered.

"Aro was pissed off about being attacked, but not about his wife. Sulpicia was barely more than a slave. Aro picked her up on what is basically the black market. She was a strong, beautiful woman and Aro most likely figured she could provide him heirs, without him having to deal with the inconvenience of an actual wife. From what we could gather in the aftermath, it seemed like Sulpicia took the chance of escaping during the chaos of the fight. Sadly, she didn't make it out."

I could almost feel the pain for the poor woman that everyone else in the room was feeling.

"That's not the whole story," Charlie said. "After that mission I went into a sort of semi-retirement. I consulted, but never went active. It was about six years later that we were told we had a shot at Aro's business partner and brother Christopher. The brother's had always been rumored to be very close and the possible blowback from Aro could be catastrophic. The job required one sniper to take him out as he left the home of one of his mistresses. I couldn't bring myself to risk someone else, so I volunteered to do it myself. It wasn't until after I killed him that we learned he was also running a side business of blood diamonds. We had hoped that that side of the business would dissolve, but his teenage twins took over. Hated to admit it, but we never saw it coming. We also never figured that they would be twice as cold blooded as their father was."

Charlie finished talking and the room was completely silent for a good solid two minutes. I think we all just needed a few minutes to process the events of the past and their implications on the present and future.

Charlie stood up and announced that he should be heading back to his office to track down anything he could about Aro and the twins. He kissed Bella on the top of her head as he walked by and the door clicked behind him as he left the conference room.

Eleazar and Caius returned to the front of the room and we all looked to them to see what it was that were supposed to do next. With no information as to the current location of our own personal bad guys, I didn't think it would be much.

They conferred with each other briefly before facing us. "We think it would be best you all laid low for right now. We don't know were these guys are or whether or not you guys are targets. So for now just stay down and stay armed," Eleazar said.

Caius nodded in agreement. "My team, I want you to stay in D.C. for the time being. I don't want you traveling at the moment unless it's absolutely necessary. I don't care if you stay in your current teams or not, but it would be best if none of you went anywhere alone. You should stay together and watch each other's backs.

A chorus of "Yes, Sir's" went around the room and we all rose from our seats. It wasn't even discussed and yet we all knew we would be staying in our current teams.

We were almost back to the car when I pulled Bella to a stop. She looked up at me and I found myself suddenly very nervous about the question I wanted to ask her.

"Bella, since we are staying in D.C. for now, I want to take you to meet someone very important to me," I said.

"Who?"

"My son."

**So my muse has been clobbering me over the head with a nine iron lately and I decided to do a set of outtakes. Unfortunately, I have about a billion ideas and don't know which ones to do. So, I'm going to let you fine people decide. I have decided I will only do ten total…so…I am going to give you a list here and another later. Five from here, five from there. So if and/or when you review, give me your votes from here. You can pick up to five. Next week I will tally them up and post the first one.**

**Here they are:**

**Edward POV- The night before the talk with Bella in the meadow.**

**Edward POV- Edward's thoughts when he's walking away from Bella.**

**Jasper POV- Jasper and Humphrey the Humping Dog**

**Emmett POV- Emmett and the Gecko**

**Edward POV- Vanquishing of the Vanquish**

**Bella POV- Sniper training**

**Felix POV- How he got injured and stuck with the elevator job.**

**Jake POV- From when the mission went bad.**

**Mike POV- From when the mission went bad.**

**Tanya POV- The phone call from Edward.**

**Anthony POV- the phone call from Edward.**

**Alice & Jasper POV- Sydney**

**Jake & Garrett POV- Rio**

**Emmett & Rosalie POV- Paris**

**James POV- The Athens chase scene**

**Some trucker guy POV - This guys just drivin' along when he spots a car on the side a certain Greek highway.**


	11. Welcoming Rage

Chapter 11 - Welcoming Rage

Washington D.C.

6:07PM

EPOV

"Bella, since we are staying in D.C. for now, I want to take you to meet someone very important to me," I said.

"Who?"

"My son."

Bella looked at up at me. Her eyes were wide with confusion.

"You're not…married…are you?" she asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No. Tanya and I divorced about six years ago."

"Oh." Bella nibbled slightly on her lower lip. I could tell she wanted to know more, but was unsure if she should ask me or not. I saved her the trouble and decided to tell her about Tanya and Anthony.

I sat down on the hood of the car and tugged on Bella's hand to bring her down next to me. I kept her hand in mine and played with her fingers as I began the story.

"I met Tanya about a year after I left Forks. I had just finished my qualifications for the Green Berets along with Emmett and Jasper. We had been friends since basic and had bonded instantly. When Emmett said he wanted to try and qualify, Jasper and I immediately decided to do it with him. Anyways, we had decided to head out and celebrate our success."

I took a deep breath and hoped that the next part wouldn't upset Bella too much. "I was at a point the I was angry at you for letting me leave. The anger was just easier to deal with than the pain of losing you. I had just accomplished something huge and I was so pissed off that I didn't have you to share it with. When we went to the bar that night I met Tanya. She was the exact type I was looking for at the time, the total opposite of you. Tall, blonde, tan, and curvy with blue eyes. There was nothing about her than could possibly remind me of you, so I went up and talked to her."

I looked over at Bella to see her reaction, but she was just patiently listening to me. I silently thank the higher powers for her patience and understanding, and so I continued.

"She was a nice girl, in school for pre-med and we hit it off fairly well. Fast forward about a year and we were still together. I was over my anger with you by then, but I also thought that I would never see you again. Tanya was good woman and I did love her. I hated to admit to myself that she was only second best. It wasn't fair to her, but she was. At some point during our relationship I had told her all about you, about how I felt about you, and how it had all ended. She had handled it with great dignity, but when I decided to propose to her I thought she would say no for that reason. She didn't and a few months later we got married. Ten months after that we had Anthony."

I took a pause to picture my son in my mind. He was a perfect mix between me and Tanya. He had my face with Tanya's deep blue eyes, and even though he had Tanya's blonde hair, his inability to control it came from me. I loved him more than anything and I wished I could see more of him. I tightened my hand around Bella and told her how it all ended.

"As much as I did love Tanya, she always knew that I still loved you. She had hoped that over time it would fade, but it never did. When Anthony was two we decided to go our separate ways. It wasn't an ugly or hateful divorce, but it still hurt. Not so much because I was losing her, but because she knew she was never enough for me. I do still care for her deeply and I hope that one day, she will find a man who loves her as much as she deserves."

I hopped off the hood of the car and went to stand in front of Bella. I wiped away the tears that had silently leaked down her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her lightly.

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry, Edward. If I could go back I would have ignored my self doubts and told you what I was really feeling."

I pulled Bella off the hood so I could hold her as close to my body as possible. She laid her head on my chest and I buried my nose in her soft brown hair.

"Don't be sorry and don't wish to go back. The events of that day led to making us the people that we are now, and I don't think I want to change that. We are stronger and more confident in ourselves than we were back then and I think that can only help us in the long run."

Bella craned her neck to look at me. "You're right. And yes, I would love to meet your son." She smiled and started to pull me to the car. "Let's go, I can't wait to meet the little guy."

I smiled as I kissed her. When we got into the car and drove off I was still smiling. The woman I loved was going to meet my son and she was excited about it. What man wouldn't be happy about that.

Woodbridge, VA

7:02PM EST

It was a fairly quiet ride to Tanya's sprawling Woodbridge estate.

Not only was Tanya becoming quite the accomplished surgeon, but she had a substantial trust fund from her family. The six bedroom brick mansion might seem a bit much for two people plus an au pair, but Tanya always did like her space.

As I pulled into the drive, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Something wasn't right. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I could feel it.

I looked over at Bella and saw she was picking up on the same thing. She reached into her bag and pulled out the small S&W she had in there. As she check her clip and took off the safety, I reached over and pulled my own side arm out of the glove box.

Leaving her bag and high heels behind on the floorboard, Bella slipped silently out of the car and I followed suit. We quickly made out way to the front door scanning the area as we went. I checked the door and realized that it was unlocked. The door was never unlocked.

I felt the wave of fear start to choke me, but Bella put her hand on my arm in a silent reminder. In situations such as these, emotions can cloud judgment. They can get you and everyone else killed. I took a deep breath to calm myself and compartmentalize my fear. It was the only way.

Without having to say a word, Bella covered me while I opened the door. She tracked the foyer with her gun before stepping inside. I followed her in and we quickly check the open archways along the foyer, carefully avoiding the spilt blood and the body on the floor.

After making sure that no one would sneak up on us for the moment, I check the girl on the floor.

It was the au pair, Irina. There was no need to check for a pulse. Someone had put a bullet right in the center of her forehead. The pretty Russian girl's pale green eyes stared sightlessly up to the ceiling above and her white blonde hair was streaked red with her own blood. She had just turned twenty last month.

I shut my anger at the waste of such a young vibrant life in the mental compartment along with my fear.

Bella and I systematically cleared all the rooms on the first floor. There was no one else downstairs, dead or alive.

We went upstairs were the bedrooms were. Bella went right while I took the rooms on the left. The second to the last room was Anthony's. Thankfully, there was no body and no blood, but there were signs of a struggle.

His desk chair was overturned, the hunter green curtains had been ripped down, and the bed side lamp was shattered on the floor by my feet as if someone had thrown it at whoever came in through the door.

My son had fought whoever had been here. That and the fact that there was no blood anywhere gave me hope.

I left the room and went to the last room which was the master suite. As I opened the door, I heard noises that sounded like someone struggling and screaming through a gag. I brought my gun up, slammed open the door and tracked the room.

It was empty accept for Tanya who was beaten, gagged, and tied to a chair. She burst into tears the second she realized that it was me coming in and not someone else.

Trusting Bella to check the rest of the rooms, I ran to Tanya, set my gun down, and began to untie her.

"Bella!" I called. Tanya's eyes widened slightly, but there would be time for explanations later.

Bella came in through the door. "The house is empty, Edward. There's no o…" She stopped when she saw Tanya in the chair. "Oh god. Is she okay?"

Just then I got her right hand free and she immediately ripped the gag out of her mouth. "Edward! He took Anthony!" she shouted.

Several things happened simultaneously. Tanya's hand shot up to her mouth and she began crying uncontrollably, Bella gasped behind me, and oddly enough my phone started ringing. I, however, barely noticed it. I was frozen. I could feel a new emotion that I had never felt before swelling up inside of me.

It was cold, raw, dark, and hateful. It was pure rage.

This time I didn't lock it away. I let it fill me as I finished untying Tanya and pulled her down into the arms to comfort her. I unclipped my phone and tossed it to Bella.

"Find out who that was and then call Eleazar and Caius. Tell the what's happened and to send an ambulance and a coroner. Ask them to gather the teams and to meet us here in three hours. Tell them to come prepare for anything." I could hear how much darker my voice sounded.

Apparently, Bella did too because stared at me for a second before she nodded and headed out to make the calls.

While Tanya cried in my arms, I allowed my dark rage to grow inside me.

Aro was going to die. He was going to die bloody, slowly, and painfully.

He was going to die by my hand and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

**Voting for the outtakes is still going, so if you haven't voted yet please do so. I will keep counting them till Friday, June 11th**** until about 6pm CST. That night the first outtake will be posted under the story name The Other Forces along with a new chapter here.**

**Also, for those that like bad ass Bella, I have a new story up called New Night. It's a Dark-Hunter cross-over and while Bella is quite so bad ass yet, she'll get there soon.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Star**


	12. Expressions

**I know I promised this last night, but I hadn't figured out how exactly I wanted to play this out. Remember, I lost all my original notes and most of the details are being put back together as I go.**

Chapter 12 - Expressions

Woodbridge, VA

9:39PM EST

BPOV

For the last half an hour I had been pacing the length of Tanya's living room. I spent a moment looking at the pictures that lined the mantle above the fireplace. There was a picture from Edward and Tanya's wedding. Tanya looked beautiful with tiny white flowers pinned into her strawberry blonde hair. Edward looked different with his short cropped haircut, but it was the slightly sad look in his eyes that got my attention.

I skimmed over a few until I came to a picture that had been taken in the living room I was currently standing in. Edward was seated in front of a Christmas tree with his son on his lap holding up an electronic keyboard. Both of them were smiling brilliantly and I felt my eyes water slightly at the beautiful picture.

Anthony looked about the right age for it to be from just this past Christmas. He looked so much like Edward, even if he had Tanya's coloring.

I turned back to the room and looked up at the clock on the opposite wall. I had about another twenty minutes before everyone else arrived.

The ambulance and coroner had already left. Physically, Tanya would be fine as her injuries were superficial. I couldn't say the same for her emotional state.

It looked like the young Irina had died instantly. Judging by the location of her body, she was probably killed before she had even really realized what was happening. At least she hadn't suffered or been subjected to whatever these monsters would have done to such a beautiful young girl.

Edward was currently upstairs in Anthony's room. He had locked himself in there after Tanya was taken to the hospital and hadn't emerged since. When I had knocked on the door, he said he needed to be alone until the others showed up. I didn't even pretend to understand, but I honored his request just the same.

I was now wired, scared, and pissed off. Nothing in this world pissed me off than someone harming a child. The fact that it was Edward's child just made it all the more worse. I firmly believed that Anthony was alive, however. It made no sense to take him out of the house if they just wanted to kill him. Aro had a motive, I just hadn't figured out exactly what that was yet.

I pushed the heavy fall of hair out of my face as I tried to piece the facts together, I was just finding it hard to keep my calm.

I continued to pace until the _click, click, click_ of my heels on the hardwood flooring started to annoy the shit out of me. I kicked my shoes off in the direction of the entertainment center. That's when I noticed it.

Leaning up against the DVD player was a clear jewel case with an unlabeled disk inside. Stuck to it was a yellow post-it note that simply said: _Edward and Isabella._

I snatched up the disk and ran back to the foyer and up the stairs. The knee length skirt and my currently emotional state almost caused a relapse of old Bella and I had to grabbed the banister to right myself.

At a slightly slower pace, I climbed the stairs and ran down the hall to Anthony's room. I only hesitated a moment before I banged on the door.

"Edward, I found something."

Almost immediately the door opened. Edward stood in the doorway with an expression on his face I had never seen before. All I knew was that I never wanted to be the one on the receiving end of whatever that expression held.

I held up the disk so that Edward could see the note. He took it from me and flipped it over looking for anything else that may be attached.

"Where was this?" he asked.

"In front of the DVD player in the living room."

Edward snatched up my hand and led the way back downstairs into the living room. He thoroughly checked the television and player before inserting disk and pushing play.

We both stepped back a few feet and waited for the footage to play. After a few seconds, Aro Volturi appeared on the screen with his hands resting on the shoulders of a terrified looking Anthony.

I had only ever seen still pictures of the raven haired drug lord, but to see him moving and talking was extremely off putting. He was smiling and seemed downright friendly until you looked at those pitch black eyes. There was something in there that made you think of the very deepest pit of hell.

"_Edward…how very nice to be talking to you. Well, in a manner anyway. I have to say you have the most charming son. Very brave. Not too many children would have the courage to fight back against my employees. Not too many full grown men even have it."_

Aro reached around to cup Anthony's chin. Anthony tried to pull away, but Aro tightened his grip on poor child's shoulder. Anthony whimpered slightly before he held still, but I didn't miss the spark of anger that flashed in the child's bright blue eyes.

"_And he looks so very much like you. I bet he has all the little girls chasing after him."_

Aro dropped his hands down and someone came forward to lead Anthony away and out of the range of the camera. Suddenly, all pretenses of civility left Aro's face and everything matched those hard, evil eyes.

"_If you want the girls to continue chasing him, then I suggest you listen very closely. I will not have some Army pain-in-the-ass come between be and my revenge just because he wants to wet his dick with his high school sweetheart. Now, you will bring that sweet piece of tail with you to New Orleans. You two are going to go shopping in the French Market at 11am on Sunday. My men will find you and we will make a little exchange. One wanna-be soldier slut for one unharmed son. Simple._

Like the flip of a switch, Aro's face shifted back to that friendly visage.

"_Have a nice weekend now and I will see you on Sunday. Ciao._

The video cut off and went to a black blue screen. Edward's chest suddenly came into my line of sight, but I couldn't bring myself to look up at his face. I wasn't sure what I would see there.

Edward's arm wrapped around me then and he pulled me up against him. I felt his breath tickle my neck as he buried his face in my hair. I wanted to hold him in return, but I couldn't seem to bring my arms up.

His arms tightened against my back and he whispered in my ear.

"I won't let him have you, Bella. We have thirty six hours to find Anthony and get him out. If we can't we'll come up with a plan for the market. We have both worked with worse odds then this and succeeded. We will not fail now."

Edward pulled back and forced my eyes up to his. Green locked with brown as he forced his determination and conviction on to me.

"We are the best for a reason. Aro is cocky and thinks we're going to let our emotions rule us. He thinks we're either going to get reckless and make mistakes or betray each other. But that isn't going to happen. We are going to calm down, find our center, and do our fucking job. Got it?"

I closed my eyes and looked for that hard, cold center he was referring to. Once I found it, I opened my eyes and nodded stiffly.

Once he seemed satisfied with my state of mind, he dropped his arms and stepped back.

Right then, the doorbell rang and Edward walked out of the room to answer it. I slipped back on my heels and waited by the entertainment center.

I heard some muffled speaking before Jasper and Alice entered the room. Alice came to stand by my side and give my hand a squeeze. Jasper leaned up against the wall a few feet behind Alice.

Jacob came in behind them, nodded in my direction and took a seat on the sofa.

Garrett, Charlie, and Caius followed. Garrett and Caius took up the remained of the couch while Charlie came to stand at my other side.

Eleazar and Edward were the last one to enter. Eleazar came to the center of the room, while Edward propped himself against the archway.

Eleazar took stock of everyone in the room and cleared his throat before he addressed us.

"Ladies and gentleman, I actually come bearing good news. The Angelis twins were picked up by Republic officials this afternoon. It seems there own slaves revolted and turned them over. In light of recent events, the government has given us permission to interrogate. If anyone knows the location of Aro Volturi, it's those two. Hale and McCarty were turned around in Paris and sent back to the Congo. They should have arrived about two hours ago. Right now, we are just waiting for whatever information they may gain. Caius, if you will?"

Eleazar stepped back to stand by Edward as Caius stood up from the couch.

"For those of you who aren't familiar with the Coalition, Ms. Hale is one of our expert interrogators and quite possibly one of the best in the world. She has extensive qualifications in psychology and I am quite confident she will have the intel we need shortly. In the mean time; Cullen, Swan, are your heads right?"

Caius looked at each of us and we nodded in turn. Apparently satisfied, he continued.

"I want you two to work together and come up with a basic plan of attack. We will continue to build on it as the facts come in. Whitlock, Brandon, I want you two to fly down to New Orleans. It's Aro's most likely location. I want you to acquire gear and scout out safe houses in the event we need them. Black, Davis, you two go to the hospital and keep an eye on Tanya. I don't think anyone will make a try for her, but better safe than sorry. We it's time for you to go, someone will come take over. I want all of you to rest when you can, sleep in shifts if necessary. Charlie and Eleazar will head back to the pentagon and I'll stay here with Edward and Bella. Now let's get moving and make this end the way we all want it too.

Goodbye's and good luck's were passed around as most everyone headed for the door. Caius was dialing away on his cell phone in the living room, and Edward and I headed into the dining room to plan what we could.

Saturday 1:18am

Edward and I had gone over what seem like a million and a half different scenarios, but without more information we were stuck.

Edward had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. His head was resting on his bent left arm, while the right was stretched out with his fingers still wrapped around the handle of his coffee cup. His hair was in total disarray from tugging on it and there was a deep line between his eyebrows that betrayed his frustration and worry.

I was just getting up to start another pot of coffee when Caius came in. He nodded in Edward's direction, so I shook him awake and sat back down.

Edward's head shot up and he dragged a hand down his face before he looked over at Caius. "Do we know anything?"

Caius nodded. "We have Aro's location. He's got himself a place out in the bayou. We're getting satellite images now, but it looks like he is definitely there."

This should be good news, but there was something in his eyes that told me there was more. "What else is there, Sir?" I asked.

Caius scratched at his eyebrow before answering me. "They found out who the mole is."

I felt a sick feeling settle in the pit of my stomach. I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Who?" I asked tentatively.

Caius looked us both in the eye. I swore I saw pain there.

"Marcus Hale."

**The first outtake is up under the story name The Other Forces.**

**Please review and I'll be back next week.**


	13. Blocking of Guilt and Fear

**Okay, I tried editing this, but I'm really freaking tired. If I missed anything, I apologize.**

Chapter 13 - Blocking Guilt and Fear

Saturday 1:22am EST

EPOV

Miraculously, I had actually managed to doze off at the dining room table. I couldn't say it was very restful, however. Behind my eyelids were images of my son in pain, of the worst happening and finding nothing but a small body. I could see Bella sacrificing herself for Anthony. It was definitely something she would do.

I was well aware of the fact that the lives of the two people I loved most in the world were on the line. It would be so easy to lose one or both of them. I wasn't sure I could survive it if anything happened to them.

I was suddenly roused by Bella's small hand shaking my shoulder. I knew Bella wouldn't wake me unless it was important. I rubbed at my face to make sure I was fully awake and noticed that Caius was in the room.

"Do we know anything?" I asked.

Caius nodded. "We have Aro's location. He's got himself a place out in the bayou. We're getting satellite images now, but it looks like he is definitely there."

I felt a bit of relief. Odds were that wherever Aro was, Anthony was. At the very least we would be able to extract the necessary information from him. I felt that rage rise in me again as I briefly imagined being the one to get that information.

I was jerked out of my brief, violent daydream when I heard Bella's apprehensive voice. "What else is there, Sir?"

I looked over at Caius again. He definitely looked like there was more to share, and the news wasn't good.

"Who?" Bella asked.

Caius scratched at his eyebrow. I recognized it as a short delaying tactic to gather himself. His voice still came out slightly rough. "Marcus Hale."

The name didn't ring any immediate bells, but there was something there that was familiar I just couldn't place it. _Marcus Hale. Marcus Hale. Marcus. Marcus. Hale…wait a minute. Hale._ I knew that name.

It suddenly slammed into me when Bella fell back into her chair and dropped her head in to her hands. I just barely heard her whisper, but it was enough. "Oh god, Rose."

_Rose. Rosalie. Rosalie Hale._ Shit.

I put my hand on Bella's shoulder as I looked over to Caius for an explanation. He seemed to pick up on it and knew exactly what questions were on my mind.

"Marcus Hale owns Hale Pharmaceuticals. One of his branches is the cover for the main USTSC office in New Orleans. He doesn't have unlimited access, but he is generally kept in the loop about things. He's also Rosalie's father," Marcus clarified.

Bella lifted her head up and whipped at the tears running down her cheeks. "That must be the real reason they didn't kill her in the Congo. It had nothing to do with ransom, they just didn't want to lose there connection. How's Rose holding up?"

Caius shook his head slightly. "Not so good. When I talked to McCarty he said they had to literally drag her from the interrogation room. When Jane Angelis told her she went ape shit and starting beating the hell out of her. It took four of them to get her out. She hasn't said a word since."

I felt the hand that wasn't on Bella's shoulder curl into a fist against my leg. For starters, I hated traitors. They were definitely one of the lowest forms of shit. But to do this to one's own child, there wasn't even a word for the particular brand of human vermin that Marcus Hale was.

Bella sucked in a deep breath and then rose from her seat with an air of dignity and strength I couldn't help but admire.

"So what's the game plan?" she asked.

Caius looked at Bella for moment before he spoke. "Eleazar and Charlie will be here shortly with the detailed intelligence. Charlie and myself will be leaving immediately to New Orleans to apprehend Marcus. You two will stay here with Eleazar and draw up battle plans. The team will be you two along with Brandon, Black, Davis, and Whitlock. Then, you have a flight to New Orleans at 0700. You will arrive in New Orleans just before nine. Since we have no idea how far USTSC was infiltrated, do not go there. Marcus never had access to your addresses so go to your house. Rest up and get your minds right. Brandon and Whitlock will arrived at your house along with Black and Davis with your gear by 2100. Get suited up and Eleazar and myself will be there at 2130 to brief you. Roll out time will be at 2200. Any questions?"

"No, Sir," we said simultaneously.

"Good," he replied. "Now get to work."

New Orleans, LA

Bella's apartment

Saturday, 9:52am CST

The second we walked in the door, Bella dropped her small duffle right in the entry way and dropped onto the overstuffed tan couch with her eyes closed.

She looked utterly exhausted. Even with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, it was still obviously a mass of tangles. Her skin looked paler than usual with the dark circles under her eyes and she was dressed in Tanya's sweat shirt and jeans that fit her poorly. The platinum and amethyst Tiffany earrings still in her ears looked almost comical out of place.

Still, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I allowed looking at her to give me a sense of peace. I knew that in order to be successful tonight, I needed to rest and rejuvenate. It wouldn't do Anthony any good if I was too exhausted to do my job. In order to rest I needed to push my anger and worry back and Bella was the only thing that could help me do that.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked.

Without opening her eyes, Bella pointed straight in front of her to the doorway that was on the far side of the room and then cocked her finger to the left. She dropped her hand back down to her side leaving me to figure that the bathroom was through the door and to the left.

I dropped my own bag against the living room wall before walking through the indicated door. It was Bella's bedroom.

She had it tastefully decorated in shades of blue. The room was even illuminated with a soft bluish light that emanated from the large aquarium that took up most of the wall to my right.

I let my gaze linger on the king size, wrought iron bed draped in blue and silver. I could imagine laying Bella across those sheets and how that rich colors would look against her beautiful pale skin.

On the left wall were two doors. One was a standard white interior door that I assumed was the bathroom and the other was a double set of French doors that where covered with sheer curtains. I peeked out the glass doors and saw that they led out to a small private courtyard.

Before Bella came in to see me peeking around her bedroom, I went into the bathroom and ran water into the large claw foot tub. I remembered Bella saying when she was younger that she always wanted one. I could see why. The thing was huge and deep as fuck.

I rummaged around under her sink until I came up with a bottle of freesia bubble bath. I poured it in and mixed the water around with my hand to make it all good and bubbly.

Once the tub was full, I put her shower caddy in easy reach of the tub and went back out into the living room for Bella. She had fallen asleep in the exact position I had left her in.

I sat next to her and brushed a stray lock of hair off her face. "Bella, love, wake up. I fixed you a bath."

Bella's eyes fluttered open halfway and she gave me a sleepy smile. "Really?"

I nodded before I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into the bedroom. She gave a slight squeak of surprise before she wrapped her arms around my neck. Once in the bathroom, I set her on her feet and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked.

I turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"You need a bath too," she reasoned. "It's just a bath. As much as I would like to do more, we are just too exhausted and now is definitely not the time. I just want to take a bath and sleep. And if you're willing, I would like very much to sleep in your arms."

"I'd like that too," I replied honestly.

I stepped back into the bathroom and undressed. Bella had only gotten as far as her shoes and sweatshirt when I eased myself into the tub. While I sat, I looked up at Bella. She quickly glanced down at her feet and blushed slightly. I thought it was cute that this strong, confident woman could still blush at the sight of me naked. I just hoped she liked what she saw.

Bella finished undressing and stepped into the tub. I couldn't help running my gaze over her sleekly toned body as she settled into the tub before me.

When Bella leaned back against my chest, I didn't even try to hide the erection that was rubbing against her lower back. I heard her slight intake of breath, but there was no other reaction other than that. We really were just too damn tired and this most definitely was not the time.

I felt a wave of guilt run through me. My son was being held hostage and I was sitting in a bath tub having fantasies about fucking Bella. What the hell was wrong with me?

Bella seemed to sense my anguish because she turned around to look at me. She put her hand on my face so she could look me in the eye.

"Edward, don't feel guilty about this. I know what your doing. There is nothing you can do at the moment and you need to rest so you can perform your best when the time comes. You can't rest if you're thinking about Anthony, so you need a distraction. I don't mind being that distraction. So calm down, let's finish our bath and get some sleep."

I nodded and pushed back my guilt. She was right and I knew it. I had just been telling myself the same thing just a little while ago.

We finished our bath in silence and curled up together naked in Bella's bed. She fell asleep immediately while I laid there. I watched Bella's face in the wavering light for a while before I let the sounds of her soft snore and the bubbling of the fish tank lull me into a deep dreamless sleep.

9:54pm CST

We were all sitting around Bella's dining room table. The plan was set. It was a good plan and for the first time in twenty four hours, I felt real hope.

I looked around at the black clad people around the table until I settled on Bella. The look on her face was one that I recognized, but not one that I had ever thought I would see on her. It was raw determination laced with the adrenaline of a fast approaching mission. I found it a little hard to believe I was going into the field with her. But I had seen her abilities and I knew she was not the same girl that I left in the meadow. She was strong, confident and all the more beautiful for it. With her at my side, I could accomplish anything.

Caius and Eleazar sat at either end of the table. We had just finished briefing and we were ready.

Caius clapped his hands together once. "Alright, let's bring everyone home. Move out."

**Next week will be pretty action pack and rather violent. Just a warning.**

**I ask that you please review. I have been getting very few reviews and it makes me sad. I have more alerts for this than reviews for the entire story.**


	14. Bugs, Blood, Bombs

**Sorry for the wait. I got a little distracted the last few weeks. But at least I didn't disappear again.**

**This chapter had quite a bit of language and violence. You have been warned.**

Chapter 14 - Bugs, Blood, Bombs

Approximately 20 miles outside New Orleans

11:58pm CST

EPOV

Thankfully, there was a total lack of moonlight tonight. All that could be seen out in the bayou were shadows of cypress trees, tall grass, and the faint outline of the building before us.

Intel showed that the building was used by Aro as a holding facility for his heroin supply that was later distributed to dealers from Pensacola all the way to Galveston. Lucky for us, someone had even been able to dig up a blue print of the facility. I hoped someone gave that guy a raise. Maybe even a cake.

I slid on my belly across the moist ground, keeping an eye out not only for guards, but gators and water moccasins as well. The numerous mosquitoes buzzing around my face we annoying the hell out of me. Thank you Bella for having the foresight to spray us all down with bug spray so at least they weren't biting the shit out of me. I was really getting sick of the critters that liked these moist, warm places. Maybe I should request a mission in the mountains. Fuck, I'll even take Siberia at this point.

I glanced to my right and left. Even though I knew Bella and Jasper were close by, it was too dark and they were too skilled to spot. Alice and Jacob should be entering from the other side of the island about now to set the charges that would blow everything to hell after we were all out. Garrett had getaway duty and would park the boat a little ways away in an alcove we spotted on the way, until we radioed him in.

I crept forward a few more feet and froze. Coming up at an angle from my right was a guard. I gave a quick click to my radio to alert the others and burrowed myself a bit into the mud and froze, clutching my k-bar tightly in my hand.

He continued past me, but stopped about fifteen feet away and cocked his head slightly as if listening for something. Suddenly, Jasper rose up from the ground like a phantom and dragged his knife across the guards throat. He jumped back from the arterial spray and dropped back down into position while the guard made a sickening gurgling sound before he toppled to the ground. Quick and silent, good boy.

I briefly spotted the whites of Jasper's eyes as he looked at me. I gave two clicks to my radio that signaled us to move on.

Ten minutes later, we made it to the side of the building without further incident. I sat with my back against the building and watched as Jasper and Bella came up on either side of me. I took stock of the surroundings to make sure we were all clear before I gave Bella a nod. She flashed me a thumbs up before she skirted around the building to begin her part of the mission.

Bella was going to go in through a back window that was closest to the area where Anthony was most likely being held. I hated sending her in alone, but she was the only one besides Alice that would be able to fit though the window, and Alice was needed elsewhere.

I leaned my head back against the side of the building as I waited for the clicks that would alert us to her progress. One click, she was in. Two clicks, she couldn't get in.

I waited. Finally…_click_. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Next would be the guards. One click, need help. Two clicks, guards removed. Three clicks, no guards. Four clicks, abort.

Two minutes and forty six seconds later…_click, click._

I swore my heart froze as I waited for what would be the last set. One click, Anthony was dead. Two click, she couldn't find him. Three clicks, hurt but alive. Four clicks, Anthony fine, waiting for signal to evac.

One minute and eighteen seconds…_click, click, click, click._

Thank god. Who would have ever thought that my whole world would center on a series of radio clicks.

Time for phase two.

I signaled to Jasper and we took up positions on either side of the door. With luck, the door should open into a side hallway that was rarely used.

I held my gun a the ready as Jasper pulled open the door. I came up about where Jasper was crouched and checked the area with my gun before me. Hallway and empty, yay. We stepped inside and began making our way silently through the hallways.

Two rights and a left turn later, we heard voices. One was definitely Aro Volturi. We crept up the hallway till we came to an open office door. I pressed myself up against the wall and used a mirror to peek around.

Aro was sitting at his desk looking prim, proper, and smug as shit. Leaning up against the bookcase to the right was a tall, built man with dreads. I recognized him as Laurent. A South African orphan Aro had taken under his wing about twenty years back and one brutal and sadistic bastard.

Jasper was peering over my shoulder to see the mirror. I used my hands to signal what to do and he nodded. It was time to end this once and for all.

Both of us pulled out our .45 calibers and at the same time rushed into the room. Before either men could react, Jasper fired a single shot that hit Laurent right between the eyes. Blood and brain matter splattered the bookcase, wall, desk, and Aro.

Aro looked at me in the strangest manner I had ever seen. Like I had just stepped in for a cup of fucking tea. I had a gun trained on his face, he was covered and gore, and the son of a bitch looked happy to see me.

"Captain Cullen, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you until the morning," he said cheerfully.

What. The. Fuck. I was suddenly struck with the sinking feeling that he knew something I didn't. I hated it when someone knew something I didn't.

"I'm guessing you sent Miss Swan to collect your son. You don't really think one stupid little girl could take out three of my best men, do you?"

I cocked my eyebrow at him. It was a well know fact that Aro didn't think very highly of women. He would never believe that a woman could take on a man, let alone three. Obviously, he never met my Bella.

I gave him my most charming smile. "Actually, I do."

His face dropped all it's pretenses and he glared at me. "Oh, all the things I'm going to do to that little fucking slut of…"

He didn't get to finish his threat. I fired one shot right into his abdomen. Aro's rolling desk chair flew back into the wall and tipped, dumping Aro on to the floor.

"You little bastard," he choked.

I just smiled at him again and put another bullet in his left knee so that he wouldn't go anywhere. He let out a blood curling scream, but I felt no pity. "You just stay right there and bleed for awhile," I said.

I turned on my heel and walked out of the office with Jasper tailing me. I pulled the radio off my belt and pressed the button. "Bella, are you two okay?"

A soft click sounded before I heard her voice. "Were good. Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes briefly in relief. Even though I trusted in Bella and her abilities, Aro's words had still left me a bit worried. I had never been more glad to hear her soft voice. "I'm fine. Job's done. Let's go home."

"On my way," she replied.

"Alice, Jacob, you two all set?" I asked.

"Ready to blow," Jacob answered.

"Garrett?"

"On my way."

"Everyone meet at the dock."

I clipped my radio back on my belt just as Bella came around the corner. Her face, hair, and black clothes were streaked with mud and she carried and equally filthy Anthony in her arms. He had his legs wrapped around her waist while his tiny arms clung to her shoulders. His face was firmly buried in her dirty hair as if he could hide from the world in there. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

I ran forward and pulled both of them into my arms, not even caring about the tears that were streaking down my face.

A muffled "Daddy?" came from between us.

"Yeah, it me."

Anthony pulled his face out from Bella's hair and looked at me before he threw his arms around me. I had to tug a bit before he unlocked his legs from around Bella and wrapped them around my own waist. I breathed in his scent before I locked my eyes with Bella's wet brown ones.

Supporting Anthony with my right arm, I took Bella's hand with my left one and walked towards the door, trusting Jasper to keep an eye out for any guards still straggling about.

When we approached the dock, I saw Alice and Jacob already there with Garrett in the boat behind them. Alice was bouncing on her toes with the remote in her hand.

"Are we all clear?" she asked.

"Go ahead," I answered.

Alice flashed me a smile before she pushed the button. Two seconds later the ground shook slightly as the building was engulfed in flames. Aro Volturi along with it. I hoped that evil asshole enjoyed his trip to whatever hell he had earned.

For a few moments, we all watched the place burn before I turned and got on the boat, pulling Bella behind me. Alice and Jacob followed and Garrett started the boat and pulled away from the dock. It would take us about and hour and a half to get back to the road were we had parked the van.

I sat down with Anthony curled up on my lap. Bella sat beside me with her head on my shoulder. It wasn't long before we heard Anthony start to snore softly. Bella's hand reached up and brushed his blond hair back from his face. I pulled my arms tighter around both of them. And for the first time in years, allowed myself to drift off to sleep without a single worry on my mind.

**There will be one, possibly two more chapters left. There might be an epilogue if I feel one is warranted. I won't really know until I start typing it. Sometimes, I drift from my notes.**

**I got a much better response on the last chapter. Thank you. Can we do it again?**


	15. Snakes, Scars, Surprises

**I generally don't like overlapping POVs but I felt like the last chapter kind of required it. So here is what Bad Ass Bella was up to during the rescue.**

Chapter 15 - Snakes, Scars, Surprises

Approximately 20 miles outside New Orleans

11:58pm CST

BPOV

The hot, wet bayou was familiar to me. A good portion of my training had taken place in these swamps. Though the natural hazards were numerous, I knew what they were and how to avoid them. The knowledge gave me a boost of confidence. I was almost at home here.

We weren't far from the warehouse now and I was alert for the guards that I knew would be around, though I doubted there would be many. Volturi was a cocky son of a bitch and he would feel secure in his out of the way location. He thought he was so much better and smarter than everyone else and that would be his ultimate downfall.

I skirted slightly to my left when I heard the tell-tale rattle of a water moccasin warning me away from her hideaway. Even though we each had anti-venom on hand, those little bastards hurt like a bitch and they left a pretty good scar. I had one behind my left knee from one that nailed me during a training mission two years ago. No thank you for a repeat of that experience.

I saw the guard walking in our general direction just before I heard the click from either Edward of Jasper to warn me about it. I hunkered down and hoped that the snake agreed that this was far enough away to keep us both happy.

He passed by me at a good twenty feet and kept obliviously moving on. I turned my head slightly in the mud to watch his progress. He passed by where I thought Edward might be and then stopped suddenly as though he sensed something.

Right behind him a black shadow rose up from the grass. The height and build gave him away as Jasper. He made quick, silent, albeit slightly messy work of the guard before he dropped back down to the ground.

I lifted my head up to canvas the area as I waited for Edward's signal to move on. A few seconds later I heard it and I continued my belly crawl though the mud. So much for my bath this morning. At least I got to leave the worrisome snake behind.

Once I got up along side the warehouse, I did a quick check to make sure I had everything I needed while Edward checked the area. Last thing we needed to happen was for me to get inside and realize I left something in the mud.

Lock pick…check. .45 caliber with silencer, fully loaded…check. Archangel butterfly knife…check. Radio…check. Mini first aid kit…check. Good to go.

I looked up and locked eyes with Edward. He gave me a nod to let me know to go in but I couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. While his face itself was completely stoic, for that brief second, those green depths betrayed his fear and worry. Not for himself, never for himself, but for Anthony, Jasper, and me. Even for Jake, Alice, and Garrett.

As much as I wanted to comfort him, now was not the time. I gave him a quick thumbs up as I made my way around the side of the building. I moved as quickly as I could without making any noise because I knew no one else could move until I had Anthony secured. I also knew that until Edward heard my final signal, his mind would be in turmoil.

I approached the small window that was my point of entry and looked around to make sure that I was alone. Once I was sure no one was around to see me, I stood up and peered inside the window. The small supply closet on the other side was empty, but I could see that the door off to the right was open. I was going to have to make sure this was done without a single sound.

I checked the edges of the window for alarms and breathed a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to take the time to deactivate any. Lucky for me the window was even unlocked. Aro was even more sure of himself that I thought.

I slowly eased up the window, holding my breath when it let out a slight squeak. I ducked down and waited for a moment, hoping that no one had heard it. When I knew it was relatively safe, I grasped the top of the window frame and pulled myself so I could ease my legs through the window. It was a tight squeeze and I had to wiggle a bit to get my ass through, losing my hat in the process, but I managed it and landed under the window in a crouch. I reached down to the radio hooked into my belt and pushed the button once to signal Edward.

Staying semi-crouched and only using the balls of my feet, I made my way along the wall to the door. Only a short way down the hall were two guards in front of a pad-locked door. Jackpot.

Unfortunately, Aro hadn't skimped on his guards. These guys were definitely not bored armatures. The were alert and very much in shape. I was going to have to actually enter the hallway in order to get a shot which meant I would only be able to take out one of them before the other was on me.

I rolled into the hallway coming up with my gun in my hand and fired, hitting guard number one square in the chest a split second before guard number two tackled me to the ground. My gun flew out of my hand and slid down the hallway out of reach.

The guard landed a fist in my ribs. I heard a muffled crack before all the breath rushed out of me, but I managed to keep my calm and my elbow up into the side of his and my knee up into his groin.

He rolled off of me and I shot to my feet ignoring the pain on my left side. With the guard's obvious training, he was able to function even with the cock shot and was up with me.

We circled each other in the hallway and he gave me a smirk, ignoring the blood that leaked from his split lip. He obviously impressed that I was up with what was at least a cracked rib, and that I had manage to get a shot in on him.

I cocked an eyebrow at him just before he ran at me. What he never saw was the Archangel I had up my sleeve was now in my hand. As he came at me, I side stepped to the left and turned while spinning the knife open. His forward momentum made it impossible for him to stop as I rammed the knife up under his chin. In the same movement, I pulled out the knife and spun around behind him as he collapsed to the floor, a pool of blood forming under him.

I collected my gun and check the pulse of the guard I had shot to confirm that he was dead. While I wiped the knife off on his shirt, I sent two clicks to Edward.

I pushed on my injured side and hissed sharply at the pain. It hurt like hell, but the bone didn't move so I was pretty sure it was just cracked and not completely broken.

I tucked the knife back up my sleeve and pulled the lock pick kit out of my coat pocket. The lock on the door was fairly complicated so it took me a minute to open it. I went inside and looked around the dimly lit room.

Anthony was in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up when he heard my approach. He was obviously scared, his bright blue eyes were wet and tears had cut a path through the dirt on his face, but he was alive and apparently uninjured. I sent my signal to Edward before I kneeled down about six feet away so as not to frighten him further.

Anthony looked at me and looked back at the door confused. Luckily the bodies were not in sight. "Who are you?" he asked timidly.

I gave him a gentle smile, hoping that my muddy appearance wasn't too scary. "My name is Bella. I'm a friend of your Dad and I came with him to bring you home."

His blonde brows drew in and he frowned in suspicion. At first I thought he maybe thought I was lying because he had never heard of me, but when he pointed at my arm I realized he had and just wanted proof.

I slowly slid a bit closer and pulled up my sleeve. He leaned closer to see the white scar that still stood out even in the dim light. I was suddenly surprise by the small boy launching himself into my arms. I hissed again at the pain in my ribs, but pulled him close to me anyway.

Just then I heard footsteps in the hall behind me. Unable to disentangle myself from Anthony in time I turned my head and upper body slightly and brought up my gun.

A gun slid into the room across the floor before a very big and very familiar agent filled the doorway.

"Felix?" I asked, shocked. What the hell was he doing here? Then it clicked. Felix was a notoriously good undercover agent. Right before we had gotten into the van out here Caius had pulled me aside and told me that he had managed to get someone in as a safety net. He never sent who or how, but he had been adamant that I tell no one.

Felix flashed me one of his famous grins and stepped into the room. "I've been working undercover on the Volturi case for the last year and a half. I got my shoulder injury while posing as one of his bodyguards. When your man's kid was taken they asked me to go back in early. Aro was too happy to have me back off…" He put his hands up to make little quotations in the air. " 'sick' leave to question it. I've made myself rather likable."

I lowered my gun back to the floor and felt Anthony bury his face in my hair. "Are you still gonna be working the case after this?" I asked.

Felix nodded. "Yeah, there's a few more family members of Aro out there that need to be brought down."

I nodded before I heard my radio cackle followed by Edward's voice. "Bella, are you okay?"

I felt Anthony stir at the sound of his father's voice and I found myself smiling slightly from hearing it as well. "We're good. Are you okay?" I replied.

"I'm fine. Job's done. Let's go home."

"On my way."

We heard Edward check in with the rest of the team while Felix helped lift me off the floor. Anthony still refused to let go, but I couldn't really say that I minded.

On my feet, I turned to look at Felix. "You better get out of here before Edward or Jasper spots you and mistakes you for one of them. If you head out the back way you might cross Jacob and Alice, but you'll avoid them."

"Thanks, Swan."

Without another words Felix was gone and I turned my attention to the boy in my arms. "Anthony, I want you to close your eyes real tight until we get to your Daddy, okay?" I didn't want him to see the bodies in the hall. Poor boy was probably going to have nightmares as it was.

A muffled 'okay' came out from somewhere in my hair. I hoisted Anthony up into a more comfortable position on my hips and he wrapped his legs around my waist. It hurt but that was okay.

Smiling at the innocent trust Edward's son had so quickly given me, I made my way back to Edward. Back to home. And hopefully to some painkillers.

**So just to let you all know, in about 3 weeks I will be moving from here in Texas to Vermont. I'm going to try and finish this story before then, but I can't make any promises. If I don't it may be a while since I will be hellishly busy. I do promise try my hardest to be done first though, we are almost there.**

**Make a happy, shiny Star and review!**


End file.
